Vampiric Vows
by EmilyPlayzZ
Summary: The destined lovebirds have found each other, but when even more danger challenges them, what would they do for each other to survive? Find out in Vampiric Vows, sequel to Vampiric Secrets!
1. Possessed

**Be sure to read Vampiric Secrets before reading this sequel!**

 **Title: Vampiric Vows**

 **Rating: T**

 **Main characters: Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou**

 **Minors: Oshitari Kenya, Shiraishi Kuranosuke and more =)**

 **Word count: 1665**

 **Pairings: Perfect (Tezuka X Fuji) and Alpha/Snow (Yukimura X Sanada) pairs**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was an unusual night. Dark clouds were flying over the whole of Japan, but it took a long time before it starting raining. Thunderclaps and lightning strikes were heard from all areas in Japan. And six people in their separate houses woke up suddenly and coincidentally at the same time.

 _Nightmares_ , they thought.

"This isn't ecstasy at all..."

"Mada mada dane..."

"It's been awhile since I had a nightmare without me involved in it..."

"Looks like I would get nightmares even if I am a gentleman..."

"Koharu..."

"This isn't great, not one bit..."

Then, the six people looked up suddenly as pain shot through their bodies. The pain was soon gone after that. Gasping for breath, they wondered what the hell happened just then. As they fell back to sleep, they all couldn't help feeling a little uneasy.

 **:~:**

"Ohayo, neesan." A brunette yawned, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ohayo, Syuusuke. Do you need me to drive you to school today?" His older sister asked.

"Iie, it's fine." Fuji Syuusuke replied. "I want to see Kunimitsu anyways." The tensai smiled as he ate his breakfast.

Fuji wasn't a normal person. So were his mother and elder sister. Although few people knew it, no one knew where his limits for his powers were.

He was a vampire. And he knew that.

For 2 years straight, he has successfully kept his identity from everyone in school except for his good friend and classmate, Kikumaru Eiji. He had found the vampire one day in pain, and was almost bitten. But, in the end, he managed to escape from that fate, and ended up being connected to Fuji.

And just a month ago, in his third year, Fuji unwillingly revealed his identity to his tennis buchou, who was a vampire Hunter, Tezuka Kunimitsu, but he doesn't regret it. Not now though. Thanks to a few other bloodthirsty vampires, Fuji and Tezuka found out that they were partners destined to be together.

Ever since then, whenever the two were free, they would go out and spend their time with each other. During practices, however, the two acted as if nothing happened between the two of them.

"I'm off, neesan." Fuji called as he then left the house with his tennis bag.

"Take care, Syuusuke!" He heard his sister replied. He smiled and went off to meet up with Tezuka, so that they could reach school together.

 **:~:**

"Matte, Genichirou!"

Sanada Genichirou stopped and looked over his shoulder, only to find a bluenette in the same uniform walking quickly towards him. He smiled as Yukimura Seiichi gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Ohayo, Seiichi."

Like Tezuka and Fuji, Yukimura and Sanada had been partners in another lifetime, and had found each other that same night. Sanada, though, was shocked to find that his childhood friend was a vampire at first, but quickly got over it thanks to his childhood Hunter friend, Tezuka.

"I miss them," Yukimura sighed, as the two walked towards their school.

"Kunimitsu and Syuusuke?"

"Yea... it's been a month since we last saw them, ne?"

"Ah..." Sanada felt a little down. He had missed seeing Tezuka after a month, and he was sure that Yukimura felt sad without Fuji as well.

"Maybe we could meet up again soon; don't you think so, Genichirou?" The Child of God vampire smiled at his lover.

"Sou desu ne." Sanada smiled a little. He has hardly shown his true emotions to anyone but Yukimura, for the fact that the two had been friends since 4.

"Come on, let's get to school."

"Alright."

 **:~:**

"Ohayo, Kuni."

"I told you so many times not to call me that, Syuu."

"But I want to..." Fuji Syuusuke whined. He had just met Tezuka on the road and the two of them were currently walking towards Seigaku.

"Sigh... don't use it too often then. And never use it in front of the team." Tezuka Kunimitsu gave up. He always could not win against Fuji when it comes to arguments. And then again, the tensai was his lover, so all the more reasons to not argue.

Just then, Fuji felt that the wind that was blowing in their faces felt ominous. Tezuka immediately sensed the uneasiness in his partner, and looked at him with concern.

"Daijoubu ka, Syuusuke?"

"Today's not going to be a good one."

"Eh?"

Fuji then looked at him with cerulean eyes, and stated, "The wind is ominous, and you know that I always have a connection with the wind."

Tezuka nodded, some of Fuji's tennis counters require wind to be effective. He sighed and said, "Well, let's be careful today. Don't let your guard down, Syuusuke"

"Ah, you too."

 **:~:**

"Moshi-moshi?"

...

"Oh, Yuushi. It's the morning, what do you want?"

...

"I know that. But don't call in the morning. Jeesh, you could always call or visit me if you want to."

...

"Well, I need to leave for school now. Ja ne, Yuushi."

 **:~:**

"Kawamura, Echizen, 10 laps!"

It was morning practice, and Tezuka had already given Taka-san and Ryoma 20 laps for their weird behavior. Taka-san was being very quiet and creepy, even when he held his racquet, and Ryoma was a bit more outspoken than usual. What's strange though is that the two of them had been talking away as if they were best friends, but everyone knew that the two of them didn't talk much to each other before.

 _Okashi na..._ Tezuka thought. (A/N: That means 'That's/It's strange…')

"Tezuka?" Fuji walked up to his buchou and looked at him with concern. "Daijoubu ka?"

"A-Ah, daijoubu desu, Fuji. Continue with your practice." Tezuka snapped out of his thought and gave Fuji his poker face.

"Eh? Morning practice is over, Tezuka. Hontou ni daijoubu ka?"

"Nani?" Tezuka looked around to see the first years cleaning up the courts. Morning practice was indeed over.

 _You're letting your guard down, Kunimitsu. It's not like you,_ Tezuka heard Fuji speaking in his mind.

 _Kawamura and Echizen were not being themselves. I'm feeling a bit uneasy._ Tezuka sighed inwardly. _Any idea on what could've happened to them?_

 _None,_ Fuji replied. _Let's just get to class first, we'll see this afternoon._

 _Okay._

 **:~:**

"Tarundoru, Akaya! 200 laps!"

"Yagyuu, that's not like you. 200 laps as well."

Sanada walked up to Yukimura after he had given Kirihara his 200 laps, and questioned, "Yukimura, something's not right here. Is anything out of place today?"

"None, but I have a bad feeling about something I can't figure out." The calm buchou replied. Sanada thought for a moment, "Should we call them, Yukimura?"

Said bluenette looked at him straight in the eye, as if he was trying to find an answer from his eyes. "Not now, maybe later during afternoon practice."

Yukimura then turned to face the court and called out to gather, including Kirihara and Yagyuu.

"Minna, you all did well today. Please work even harder during afternoon training later. Akaya, Yagyuu, you two are to finish your laps during practice later. Dismissed!" After that, Yukimura walked out of the courts without looking back. Knowing that someone was following him, he stopped and said, "What is it, Niou?"

"Puri." Said trickster answered. "Have you noticed Akaya and Yagyuu's behavior?"

"Of course I did, so did Sanada. But we're waiting until afternoon practice. Maybe they weren't concentrating hard enough." Yukimura then headed straight for the clubhouse without looking at Niou. He knew he was lying to himself, but the two definitely wouldn't be less concentrating. Yagyuu looked like nothing had happened to him, but Yukimura could clearly detect an ill aura surrounding the gentleman, which had never happened before. Kirihara, on the other hand, had been following Yagyuu almost for the entire practice. He was also talking in a deeper voice, but the vampire couldn't put his finger on whose voice was it.

 _Sigh, I hope that Syuusuke doing okay,_ Yukimura looked towards the clear blue sky. He knew that the cloudless scene would end sooner or later tonight. And when it does...

It's not going to be good.

 **:~:**

"Oi, Shiraishi?" A redhead looked up at his buchou. "Shiraishi!"

Shiraishi Kuranosuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the bouncy redhead. "What is it, Kintaro? Can't you see that I'm thinking?"

Kintaro took a step back, looking shocked. Shiraishi had never called him Kintaro when it comes to trivial matters like this _. I wonder if Shiraishi is okay,_ the super rookie thought. Then, a noise, or rather, an argument, broke out and caught everyone's attention.

"What the hell is with you, Yuuji?!"

"Maa, maa, relax. Nothing's wrong with me, Kohari."

"You even said my name wrongly! You're not Yuu-kun!" Koharu yelled.

"Eh, heh heh, gomen Koharu. I'm a bit out of the blue today."

But Koharu had already ran off and so he didn't hear what Yuuji had said.

"Nfu-fu-fu, seems like we have an upset today." Kintaro heard Shiraishi said. He turned around and saw him twirling a strand of silver hair with his finger. Kintaro had surely since that gesture, but he can't figure out who was it.

"Oi, Shiraishi, you sound like that St. Rudolph manager in Tokyo. He's always such a laugh to me." Kenya casually walked up to the vampire and slapped him in the back. "You're okay, ne?"

But Shiraishi looked like he was on the verge from bursting out on Kenya. But he answered back as calmly as he could, "A-Ah, daijoubu desu yo, Oshitari-kun..."

Kenya and Kintaro, who was still within earshot, froze in shock. Shiraishi had never called Kenya by his surname. And since when did Shiraishi became more formal?

Kenya started to walk briskly away from the courts when Kintaro yelled, "Oi Kenya! Where are you going?"

Kenya looked back and smiled at the rookie. "Toilet."

...

As he reached the toilet though, he didn't go in. Instead, he thought about Shiraishi and Yuuji's behavior. And wondered if something was going on...

* * *

 **Hi everyone!**

 **To those that read the prequel, Vampiric Secrets, how's the first chapter?**

 **To those that haven't please read it! It's my first fanfic!**

 **Chapter 2 should come out soon =)**

 **Thanks ya'll**

 **xx ~Emily**


	2. Realization

**Konnichiwa minna!**

 **This is the second chapter of Vampiric Vows!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Title: Vampiric Vows**

 **Rating: T**

 **Main characters: Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou**

 **Minors: Oshitari Kenya, Shiraishi Kuranosuke and more =)**

 **Word count: 2073**

 **Pairings: Perfect (Tezuka X Fuji) and Alpha/Snow (Yukimura X Sanada) pairs**

 **To the reviewers (thx you all :DD):**

 **SilverSapphire34523 – Hehe =)**

 **clear-chan – Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Chotto, ichinen." A guy with a unibrow looked up from picking tennis balls to see who was asking for him. He then widened his eyes to see that...

"Fuji-senpai!" the first year scrambled up and gave Fuji Syuusuke a bow. "Ohayo gozaimasu! Good work today, senpai!"

The tensai chuckled at how scared the first year was. Smiling, he said, "Maa, maa, there's no need to be afraid. You're Horio-kun in Echizen's class, ne?"

"Ha-Hai!"

"Like I thought. I have a favour to ask you, will you do it, Horio-kun?"

Horio froze. _Why does Fuji-senpai want me to do a favour? Of all senpai-tachi it has to be the sadistic tensai! This is bad... demo this is a favour from senpai! Should I accept or no...?_

The vampire read his mind and inwardly chuckled, and Horio had heard it by accident. Scared, he looked up and stuttered, "S-Senpai, what's so funny?"

Fuji opened his eyes by a sliver. He didn't expect that Horio would hear it... and closed his eyes, placing his trademark smile back.

"Betsuni, so will you accept the little job?"

Horio took a deep breath and thought, _Like senpai said, it's just a job; a little favour. It wouldn't hurt._

"What do you want me to do, senpai?"

 **:~:**

"Eh?! Yukimura-senpai, you want me to spy on Akaya?" a second year asked, surprised at the buchou's sudden request.

"Sou, could you just do it for me today?" Yukimura Seiichi smiled.

"I guess I could do it..."

Satisfied, Yukimura's smile widened "Yosh, could you please meet me at the rooftop garden after school has ended?"

"Hai, Yukimura-senpai."

"Arigatou, you may go."

As he watched the second year rushed off, he couldn't help but sigh.

"Yukimura?"

Said buchou turned only to face his vice-captain and lover, Sanada Genichirou. "What were you doing?" he asked with an expressionless face.

Yukimura smirked, "Just sending a little spy to our ace."

Sanada sighed, "There's something wrong here, isn't it?"

"Ah," Yukimura looked to the direction where the junior had run off. "It's not like Akaya to act so weird in the morning; same thing applies to Yagyuu." He then looked back at Sanada. "Could you keep an eye on him in class?"

"Mochiro, you can count on me." Sanada gave Yukimura his confident smile.

 **:~:**

"… Oi, Koharu!"

Koharu Konjiki looked back to see Oshitari Kenya running towards him, waving his hand.

"Nani, nani, Kenya-kun?"

"Koharu, I need to ask you to do something for me, please?"

"Ooh, Kenya-kun asking me to do a favour. Ah! I think I'm in love."

"Ko-Koharu…" Kenya stared blankly as Koharu 'fell in love with him'.

 _Sigh, this was going to be much more difficult than I thought it would be…_

 **:~:**

"Umm, you're the tensai Fuji in the tennis club, right?"

Fuji looked up from his lunch and recognized the guy as one of Taka-san's classmates. "Hai. Is anything wrong?"

"Takashi has been weirding out in class today." The guy pouted. "He's been usually relaxed and attentive in class, but he seems to be too cool today, and sent a creepy stare at anyone who got his attention. I heard that you make a good doubles pair with Takashi, so I figured I'd tell you."

… "Arigato. I'll talk to Taka-san about this." Fuji frowned. It's not like Taka-san to act weird, especially in front of his friends and classmates. "Also, could you please report that to Tezuka? He might be interested in that information."

"Eh? O-Okay." Taka-san's classmate then left the classroom to find Tezuka, a few moments later; a first year ran into the classroom and t straight for Fuji.

"Fu-Fuji-senpai!" The ichinen gasped for breath.

Fuji smiled at Horio, "Relax, there's no need to rush. So how was Echizen?"

"He was paying… attention for once… in class because… he usually doesn't. Demo, his English… became worse… and he was more… cheerful in person."

People were glancing in their directions already as the two were talking. Fuji sighed, he did not want to use his mind powers, but he commanded Horio with a powerful voice. Horio shivered and feel scared as he heard the words.

 _Calm yourself down, Horio!_

 _Eh?! Was that Fuji-senpai?!_ Horio was freaking out, and said in a softer voice, "I-I-I'll be g-going now, senpai…" and ran out of the classroom.

"Fujiko?"

Kikumaru Eiji looked at his good vampire friend curiously. Eiji didn't know what Fuji had asked Horio to do, so he wanted to know what was going on.

 _Didn't you notice any difference in Echizen and Taka-san?_

 _Taka-san? Ochibi? Mm, now that you mention it, the two are a bit weird today…_

 _I had only asked some people to keep an eye on them, then reporting their behaviours to me._

 _I wonder if they're okay, nya…_

The door then opened, and everyone looked to see who it was.

(A/N: Cue the music because it happens every time in the anime ^^)

"Tezuka?"

"Fuji, I need to talk to you." Tezuka gestured to the tensai to follow him. The two of them walked to the rooftop, and as Fuji got out on the rooftop, he closed and locked the rooftop door. Then he walked over to his buchou and shared a loving kiss with him.

"How's Echizen?" Tezuka asked, slightly out of breath.

"He's acting weird like Taka-san." Fuji sighed. "Should we try to call Seii and Sanada?"

"Not a bad idea, but not now, we're not sure if they have the same lunchtime as us."

"Sou desu ne…"

Just then, Tezuka detected a presence, and instantly shot a bullet from his handgun at the door.

"Kunimitsu!" Fuji was shocked at what his buchou had just done.

"Look." Was all Tezuka had said, as he hid away his gun. A guy with messy hair was trying to listen in their conversation, but he ran away from the bullet.

"There is a tiny holy through the door. The bullet slipped into that, so if it hits the wall behind the door, it won't make a mark." Tezuka explained.

"Sou ka…"

"But for now, let me just see your eyes, Syuusuke." Tezuka hold Fuji firmly in an embrace, so that they were forced to look into each other's eyes.

Fuji smiled and opened his eyes, revealing his cerulean orbs for an instant before they melted into a beautiful scarlet red. "And you don't need your glasses for this, do you?"

Tezuka smiled back and removed his glasses. Then, Fuji pulled Tezuka closer to him and kissed his partner full of happy emotions. Tezuka felt the warmth and the coldness within this kiss. He pulled back away and Fuji just looked up to him, a little surprised at what he had just done.

"Kunimitsu?"

"Syuusuke, is anything wrong?"

Fuji knew that his partner had felt the tint of coldness within that kiss, but he couldn't help releasing his emotions to the Hunter.

"I worry for them. I really do." Said the tensai as he leaned closed to Tezuka for a hug. His lover immediately complied, understanding how Fuji felt. He, too, worry for Taka-san and Ryoma as their behaviours were out of the ordinary, especially the first year prodigy. He did not want to see the future Pillar of Seigaku to crumble into oblivion.

"Call them once everyone has changed into their attires," Tezuka looked at his partner. "I'll cover for you."

The buchou placed his glasses back and turned to unlock the rooftop door.

"Arigato, Kunimitsu." He heard his lover said.

 **:~:**

"Kenya-kun! Kochi! Kochi!" Koharu and practically called over. Kenya sighed before joining the comedian for lunch.

"So how was Yuuji?"

"Yuu-kun wasn't being himself, Kenya. He was trying to win my heart back." Koharu pouted. "He was also talking like one of the guys from Higa that died a month ago…"

 _Higa…_ Kenya froze in shock. He has to call Fuji or Yukimura later that day.

"Sou ka! It was the guy that used the Viking Horn or something. But maybe that's just Yuu-kun practicing his impersonations." Koharu stuck out his tongue; a cheeky expression appeared on his face. "Eh? Kenya-kun?! Where are you going?!"

Kenya turned back and yelled, "Just somewhere!"

"Come back soon!"

…

Kenya ran to an isolated spot and panted. He thought that Yuuji was just acting strange, but Shiraishi's behaviour throughout the day was even stranger. He had been constantly cutting off sensei's words, and acted exactly like St. Rudolph's ex-manager.

Kenya then heard footsteps approaching to where he was, and quickly hid himself behind a wall. What he had heard next made him freeze.

"Nfu-fu-fu. How are you doing, Yuuji-kun? Or should I say Hirakoba-kun?"

"Che. Why am I paired up with you? Also, you're just Mizeku from that St. Rudolph in Tokyo, and not Shiraishi, right?"

"It's Mizuki…"

"Gomen…"

Kenya ran off quiet without disturbing their conversation, crying silent tears. Of all people he didn't expect Shiraishi to be possessed by Mizuki Hajime, ex-manager of St. Rudolph.

 _I have to call them today,_ Kenya thought.

 _I have to._

 **:~:**

The real Shiraishi and Yuuji, in spirit forms, tumbled down an abyss of darkness. After what it seemed like forever, they landed in a room made of white light.

"Sh-Shiraishi, where are we?"

"Who knows?" Shiraishi was as freaked out as his companion. But with his supernatural vision, he saw four other people in the room far in the distance.

"C'mon, Yuuji. There're people up ahead."

"Ok."

…

"Echizen-kun, Kawamura-kun, Kirihara-kun, and Yagyuu-kun? What are you guys doing here?"

However, only Echizen looked up from what he was looking. His eyes widened as he saw the two standing next to him. "Are? Aren't you guys Shiraishi and Yuuji from Shitenhouji?"

"Sou desu ne, what are you guys looking…!"

Shiraishi took a step back, shocked at what he had just seen. On the screen that Ryoma was looking at, he saw another Echizen in Seigaku. But this Echizen was different, there's a spirit visible within his body.

"Isn't that…"

"The white hair dude who knows that snake move, Habu." Ryoma sighed. "Apparently all the rest here have been possessed by the Higa Chu people who had died."

"Not Shiraishi-kun though…" Yagyuu pushed up his glasses. He pointed towards a name where Ryoma immediately recognized it.

"Mizuki?!"

Shiraishi walked over to Mizuki's name and tapped it. A screen popped up and to his horror, Mizuki's spirit was clearly seen in his body.

"Why they have decided to possess us is a big question we all want an answer to," Ryoma sighed.

"Sou! Sou! Wait till I get my hands on that fat guy that possessed me! I'll paint him red!" Kirihara was turning into a devil already, but Yagyuu was able to stop him before he did.

 _I guess it can't be helped,_ sighed Shiraishi. "I got the answer you all need to hear."

"Eh?"

"Shiraishi?"

"Sit around, but we're in for a hell of a story."

 **:~:**

"Once you have finished your warm ups, do 20 laps!"

"Hai, Tezuka-buchou!"

"Tezuka, where's Fuji?"

"He had to make a call to his family, he said it was urgent."

"Okay."

…

In the clubhouse, Fuji silently thanked his lover for giving him the time to call Yukimura. He found his childhood friend's contact and called him, and surprisingly he picked it up immediately.

(A/N: "italics" for this call represents the other line aka Yukimura.)

 _"_ _Moshi-moshi? Syuu?"_

"Seii! It's been a while."

 _"_ _Yea, it's been a while. I was about to call you too."_

"Don't tell me…"

 _"_ _Akaya and Yagyuu were weirding out. Who's acting strange on your side?"_

"Taka-san and Echizen."

 _"_ _Okashi na, sigh. Seems like we need to meet up about-"_

 ***Ring-Ring!***

Fuji looked at his phone and was surprised that Shiraishi was calling him.

"Moshi-moshi?"

 _"_ _Fuji-kun, is that you?"_

It took a moment for him to realise whose voice it had belonged to. "Kenya? Why are you calling me using Kuranosuke's phone?"

 _"_ _I'm calling you secretly, but Shiraishi and Yuuji are possessed by Mizuki from St. Rudolph and Hirakoba from Higa Chu!"_

"NANI?!"

 _"_ _It's true- Damn it, Shiraishi's coming. Ja."_ And he hung up.

 _"_ _Syuu?! Syuusuke?! Moshi-moshi?"_

"Gomen, Seii. Kenya called me."

 _"_ _Kenya? Isn't that Kurano-kun's connector?"_

"Yep. And he confirmed my suspicions."

 _"_ _Which would be?"_

"They're possessed by Mizuki and the dead Higa regulars."

 _"_ _Nani?!"_

An awkward silence followed the call. Fuji sighed before saying, "Let's meet up. Same spot, same time?"

 _"_ _Sure. Ja ne, Syuu."_

"Ja."

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 2 :)**

 **Since my time on the computer is getting lesser and lesser, I'm typing via my phone, then when I have the chance I'll transfer it to my phone and upload the next chapter.**

 **Fun fact, the first chapter was completely written on phone XD**

 **Also, I might post some of my friend's stories soon ;) if you are a Harry Potter fan, you might like it**

 **It might be true, but yea.**

 **Thanks ya'll**

 **xx ~Emily**


	3. Meeting Up

**Hey minna! This is the third chapter of Vampiric Vows! I wrote University Love in the middle of this so if some scenes are familiar this is why.**

 **Also, my friend had posted a Harry Potter fanfic via my account. If you're a big fan please go support his story!**

 **Alright longest intro ever. To the story XDD ~Emily**

* * *

 **Title: Vampiric Vows**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word count: 2020**

 **Main characters: Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou**

 **Pairings: Perfect (Tezuka X Fuji) and Alpha/Snow (Yukimura X Sanada) pairs**

* * *

Chapter 3

"So, it seems like we've arrived first, Genichirou." The buchou of Rikkai Dai, Yukimura Seiichi smirked aloud.

"Hn. Those two are the ones who decided to ask us out here!" Sanada Genichirou grunted. The two were supposed to meet up with their childhood friends, Fuji Syuusuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu, on their favorite hill in Tokyo. "Tarundoru!"

Then, they heard sinister laughter coming from all sides of them. The Alpha couple backed into each other, aware that the laughter was targeted at them. But Yukimura couldn't sense any presence around them; his eyes were not turning red. And yet, the voice that they had heard sounded so near and so familiar too.

Just then, a circle formed around the two, and glowed white. Wind became visible as it blew hard within the circle. Yukimura and Sanada gritted their teeth as they resisted the wind.

 _Who had this power to…!_ Yukimura's thoughts were cut off as he felt an invisible but cold finger lifting his chin. He froze as a figure began to form in front of him; the finger not leaving its position.

"Seiichi!" Sanada had felt the aura around them and stood rooted to where he was. He could only watch as the figure laughing eerily as he took a clearer form of himself.

"There's no way for you to beat me at all, Seii." Fuji Syuusuke grinned sinisterly as he held his finger up to Yukimura's chin, piercing his vision with his pure red eyes. Yukimura could feel Fuji's nail growing to pierce his neck.

"Oi, Fuji! What the hell are you doing?!" Sanada yelled.

 _Yamete, Genichirou. I'll handle this._ Yukimura's voice rang out in his mind; silencing him.

Yukimura inwardly smirked, and then he sighed, "You're too natural at acting already, Syuu."

Fuji's sinister smile was instantly replaced by a seemingly cute pout, "Mou, Seii, it's really no fun when you found out."

The tensai vampire retracted his finger, and hugged his best friend as a silent apology.

"By the way, how did you hide your presence? Even if you use Disappearance, I should still be able to detect it."

Fuji grinned as he answered, "I can really disappear and become part of the air now. Kunimitsu helped me trained for that."

The Child of God sighed, "Really, you are one troublesome vampire, you know."

"Of course I am." Fuji's grin widened.

A rustle from the tree leaves silenced the three, before a second figure rushed up to them, holding silver daggers with reverse grips. Sanada, realizing that the figure was headed straight for him, swiftly pulled out his katana at the last second, blocking the attack.

"You had let your guard down from the beginning, Genichirou." Tezuka Kunimitsu sighed as he drew back his daggers.

As the two Hunters gave each other a long, warm hug, Yukimura turned to look back at Fuji. "How long have you guys been waiting?"

"Saa, who knows, Seii."

"Mou, Syuu, you're always so mean!"

"Says the guy who's as sadistic as I am." Fuji retorted.

"Oi, kimi-tachi. We didn't agree to meet up for talks," Tezuka spoke up.

All four's faces fell as they remembered the true aim for this meet-up. They weren't there to talk about how their lives have been since they last saw each other.

They were there to talk about the strange behaviors of their teammates.

 **:~:**

"I can't believe you're a vampire this whole time, Shiraishi-kun."

"Sou dayo, Shiraishi. You didn't even tell me or Shitenhouji!"

"Dakedo (But still/then again), I can't believe that Fuji and Yukimura are vampires."

"Sanada-senpai is a vampire Hunter?! That's so cool!"

"Tezuka-buchou being a vampire Hunter, eh? Mada mada dane…"

Shiraishi sighed as he told the entire story to the group of spirits. He knew that he would get different reactions from each of them. And his title as 'The Bible' suits him as he knew more knowledge about the vampire world than both Fuji and Yukimura.

Suddenly, four screens out of the six that were seemingly floating went to Echizen Ryoma, Kawamura Takashi, Yagyuu Hiroshi and Kirihara Akaya. As the four looked at what was going on, their eyes widened in surprise.

Shiraishi took a look at Kirihara's screen, as he was closest to the second year, and saw he possessed bodies holding their rackets, walking along a familiar path that he had seen so many times.

"Oh god no!" He cried out. The others looked at him with curiosity.

"What is it, Shiraishi-kun?" Yagyuu pushed up his glasses.

"They're headed for Syuusuke and Seiichi's way! I have to contact them somehow!"

Shiraishi stood up (they were sitting down while listening to the story) and started to pace around. _There has to be a way,_ he frantically thought. _Come on, Kuranosuke! Look up through your Bible and think of something!_

As Shiraishi searched for an answer, his quick and calculative mind had reminded him of a way to reach the other two.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _It was a sunny afternoon, and three young boys were gasping for breath. They were lying down on a slope, facing towards the city._

" _Ne… kimi-tachi…" Shiraishi panted._

" _Nani, Kurano-kun?" Yukimura gasped._

" _I was thinking, what if… one of us was in extreme danger and couldn't contact each other?"_

 _Fuji opened his eyes and stared at Shiraishi. Yukimura sighed before saying, "Then we have to make a Vow for it. A Vow that allows us to contact each other no matter what."_

" _But let's make it so that you would only have a minute to speak. And you would fall unconscious during that single minute." Fuji stood up, and walked next to Shiraishi. "And once you wake up, you'll feel dizzy for 10 minutes. The price for a Vow is generally greater than you'd expect."_

" _Yosh," Yukimura said as he walked to the other two boys, and formed a triangle between the three of them. "Are you two ready?"_

 _As the other two_ _nodded, the boys held out their hands together, forming the sides of a triangle. Yukimura started by muttering a few words, and a glowing sphere made of white light appeared in the triangle. "Okay, you guys have to follow what I say okay?"_

" _Okay."_

" _Itsudemo iiyo."_

(A/N: Now the words here are still in flashback, but whenever words are said in normal font in flashbacks it's just meant that the words are supposed to italics if this was happening in the present.)

"We, Yukimura Seiichi, Fuji Syuusuke, and Shiraishi Kuranosuke, hereby declare that we will take a risk create a Vow."

"The three of us now declare that by using the Vow, we can all contact each other no matter what. However, we understand that the price for using a Vow is great, so we have decided a fair and reasonable price for it." _Yukimura stated._

"You would only have a single minute to talk to each other, and when that happens, you will fall unconscious." _Fuji continued._ "And once you have awoken, you will be nauseous for 10 full minutes. The price will stand when one decides to contact the other two of us."

"And we have finished declaring our price for the usage of the Vow, and we will hereby proclaim," _Shiraishi paused, looking at the other two. Then together, all three said,_ "that the Vow has been set. We will uphold our proclamations from here on out."

 _The white sphere then flashed bright, forcing the three of them to close their eyes. As the light dimmed, Shiraishi and Fuji felt Yukimura's grip loosened, and opened their eyes by a sliver. As the two saw what had happened to the Child of God, they cried out, "Seiichi!"_

 _The two held either side of Yukimura, with frantic looks on their faces._

I can't feel my body… what happened to me? _Yukimura's thought floated within their minds._

" _Seiichi! You're alive!" Fuji cried out._

Baka, of course I am. But this isn't a side effect from the Vow. Quickly, take me to a hospital!

" _Kurano-kun, can you lift up the other side of Seiichi?" Shiraishi nodded. Fuji then lifted Yukimura with Shiraishi and rushed to the nearest hospital._

" _Hang in there, Seiichi."_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

 _I guess there's no choice in this,_ Shiraishi sighed as he walked over to Kirihara. "Oi, Akaya."

The second year looked up from his screen, "Nan desu ka, Shiraishi?"

"I need to contact Fuji and Yukimura, if anyone finds that I have passed out, just say that I'm conversing with them."

"Eh?" Kirihara looked surprised, as the Shitenhouji buchou walked away. When he made sure no one was looking at him, he then whispered into the air.

" _By the power of the Vow that I have created years ago, I, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, am ready to use the terms of the Vow; the ability to contact Fuji Syuusuke and Yukimura Seiichi. From the moment I meet one of them, I would pass out for a single minute before waking up."_

A blinding light then enveloped Shiraishi, and then…

His whole body was gone.

 **:~:**

"But how was Mizuki able to possess Shiraishi?" Tezuka asked his lover. "Aren't vampires immune from being possessed?"

"They're all vampires, Kunimitsu. Vampires can possess anyone including vampires." Fuji sighed. Yukimura giggled, before letting out a shocked gasp.

The other three looked in horror as Yukimura fainted right before their eyes.

"Yukimura!"

"Seiichi!"

"Seii!"

Sanada looked at Fuji, already tearing up. "What do we do now, Fuji?"

Fuji thought deep for a moment, before recalling of the Vow that he, Yukimura and Shiraishi had made years ago. "Just give it a minute, if more than a minute has passed, then I don't know what happened to him…"

 **:~:**

Yukimura tumbled down into a white room, with a familiar figure next to him. He quickly stood up as he saw a counter counting down from 60.

 _A minute? That means…_ Yukimura looked at the other figure and immediately recognized it.

"Kurano-kun!"

Shiraishi stood up slower than Yukimura, and did not expect a hug from the Child of God.

"Yukimura, I've been possessed by…"

"Mizuki. We found out about the others as well. But…" Yukimura used his powers to copy a particular part of his memories and psychically gave it to Shiraishi. He widened his eyes as he saw the truth unravel itself. As 'the Bible' looked through Yukimura's memory, the bluenette looked towards the counter and saw that they had only 30 seconds left.

"What is it, Kuranosuke? Why did you call me?"

Shiraishi snapped out of his thoughts, and replied, "Echizen, Kawamura, Yagyuu and Kirihara are headed your way, and I had to contact you to let you know."

20 seconds…

"Arigato, Kuranosuke. Demo, don't use this unless there's some serious trouble about to happen."

"Hai, I understand. I'm sorry I can't help you guys this time…"

10 seconds…

"I'll tell Syuusuke you said hi then?" The two were beginning to fade as the timer countdown to 0.

"Sure. Arigato, and gomen, Seii."

 **:~:**

"Seiichi! Seiichi! Wake up, damn it!" Sanada was shaking Yukimura as gently as he could before bursting out.

Tezuka closed his eyes, avoiding himself from seeing his friend's sorrow. Fuji kept his eyes open and immediately detected consciousness in his friend's body.

"Sanada, Seii's waking up."

It was true; Yukimura's eyes opened by a sliver, and gave Sanada a weak smile. "I'm fine, Genichirou. Don't worry."

"You'll just be dizzy for 10 minutes, won't you, Seii?" Fuji walked over to Yukimura, smiling knowingly.

Yukimura sat up, and held his hand to his head, "Yea. Kurano-kun's warning us."

"Of what?"

Yukimura looked up at Fuji, and said, "Kawamura, Yagyuu, Akaya and Echizen are heading for us."

 **:~:**

(A/N: Now these next four sentences are according to how Yukimura listed them.)

"I'm feeling so much power from this guy's body…"

"This guy that I possessed is too much of a gentleman for my liking."

"Relax, Eishirou, it's actually fun to have a split personality thanks to this guy."

"'Mada mada dane', I always had wondered how that small brat says it."

"Saa, minna, let's get those vampires." The third guy said.

"Okay!"

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 3!**

 **I'll come back soon with chapter 4!**

 **Thanks for reading guys :DD**

 **xx ~Emily**


	4. Vampire Acting

**Konnichiwa minna! Ugh it seems forever for me to update T_T. Watashi ga hontou ni gomennasai. =)**

 **Title: Vampiric Vows**

 **Rating: T**

 **Main characters: Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou**

 **Word count: 3037**

 **Reviewers! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Sakiruka: Thanks for liking the story! As for your question... mm I can't spoil it now can I? ;) also mainly because I don't understand what you said T=T**

 **tezifujilove: Everyone like a good vampire fanfic so I'm trying to update regularly (and by mean regular I meant that each chapter would not take more than 7 days to upload, so far I'm succeeding =D ). And if it seemed really fast because I was half rushing for time during the last chapter, but other than that I was pumped to share a vampire story to you guys =)**

 **Alright over with the reviews time to get the story to continue! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Four people were on top of their favorite hill, with two squatting around a third nauseous guy, and the last stood near them, alert of their surroundings like he was every other time.

"Seiichi, can you stand?" Sanada Genichirou asked his vampire lover, Yukimura Seiichi.

"Seiichi prefers to sit down when he's dizzy, Sanada." Fuji Syuusuke pointed out that fact for his childhood vampire friend. He then turned to the last person and asked, "Kunimitsu, are you okay?"

"Ah, I am." Tezuka Kunimitsu had a concerned look on his face. "I'm just confused by what's going on now."

"Me neither, Kunimitsu." Sanada looked at Fuji. "Fuji, could you explain please?"

Fuji sighed, and before he could say anything, Yukimura had decided to beat him to it. With a weak voice, he told the Hunters about the Vow that they had made when they were kids. "But using vampire Vows like this has a certain price for using it." Fuji then cut his friend off, "You would only have a single minute to talk each other, and you would be dizzy for another 10 minutes after you have woken up."

"Demo, that's not the whole truth."

Fuji looked sharply at Yukimura, "Isn't it? I thought we had made the price clear when we made the Vow."

"Someone else added another rule that only I alone, and just now Kurano-kun, know of."

"You wouldn't happen to meet Kami-sama just because your title is the Child of God, would you?" Sanada joked.

"I did." Yukimura then looked at Fuji. "Remember after that Vow, where I couldn't move my body?"

The tensai vampire nodded while frozen to the spot.

"Well… that time when that happened…"

 _ **FLASHBACK via Yukimura's memory**_

 _ **(The one that he had shown to Shiraishi)**_

 _As Yukimura fell backwards, he tumbled downwards, as if there was nothing beneath him from the beginning, and fell onto a white cloud._

 _The Child of God looked around him and noticed that he was above the sky. How the heck was he able to fall downwards and fall ONTO the sky would forever be a mystery to him. Then, Yukimura heard laughter, and turned around to see a man with an ageless face, widened his eyes as he instantly recognized who it was._

" _K-K-Kami-sama?!" Yukimura hastily picked himself up and gave a deep bow to the God of Japan. "It's an honor to meet you in person, Kami-sama."_

" _Raise yourself up, my child. You are, the incarnation of my true child after all." Yukimura rose up and didn't know what to say. "Ano… otou-san?" He was afraid to call the God his father as in the current generation._

" _Yes?"_

" _Why am I here?" Yukimura was afraid to ask that question; he was afraid that he might be dead._

" _The price you have made for your vow is quite reasonable. However, I have to add one more condition to it."_

" _What would that be?"_

" _Once someone has contacted you and you alone, your power to use the Yips will be gone. You would have to find your own way to retrieve that power."_

 _Yukimura froze and looked straight into his true father's eyes. "Is… is this a test?"_

" _Hai, to prove your true abilities as a vampire. Oh, and also, one more thing, you must not tell the others until someone have contacted you. Only then, you will be able to reveal to them the truth." The God then created a tiny, glowing sphere in his hands, and pushed the orb into Yukimura's head. "From here on out I grant you the ability to show your memories to anyone you want."_

 _Yukimura had started to sink through the clouds after the warmth from the orange ball has spread throughout his head. "Don't tell anyone about our meet here for now, alright?"_

 _Yukimura nodded slightly, and the last thing he had heard before he had sunk through the entire cloud, was, "It's was good to see you, Yukimura Seiichi…"_

 _And then, the Child of God heard his friends' cries. He then decided to pretend that he can't feel his body, to make it seem as if it wasn't an effect from making the Vow at all._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK/MEMORY**_

"Seiichi…" Fuji's voice was barely above a whisper; Sanada was crying silent tears; and Tezuka by then, had knelt down like the others, his face showed concern for them, but his eyes showed that he, too, was also shocked and horrified to witness what just happened.

Yukimura sighed, knowing what would his friends' reactions would be. He was afraid that it had to come like this, but just then he detected four humans at the top of the slope, looking towards at them.

Fuji also detected movements from his back and looked behind him to see four figures holding tennis rackets. The first figure stepped up and served a powerful ball at Fuji. Given his human conditions, Fuji would not be able to hit it. However, as Fuji counter it with Tsubame Gaeshi using a racket that came from nowhere, he was horrified even further as he recognized the serve. _Taka-san's… Burning Serve…_ he froze in horror.

Tezuka felt his partner tensed up and went to assist Fuji. "Oi, Syuusuke! Snap out of it!"

Before he was able to shake Fuji out of his trance, he heard a shout from Sanada, "Kunimitsu, abunai!" (Watch out)

Tezuka grabbed Fuji's racket and pushed him away before the second figure served his ball. Tezuka was surprised as the ball bounces up towards his face. _Kore wa…?!_ He thought as he returned the serve like he did many times before. Sanada, who also recognized the serve, said it aloud to everyone. "Echizen Ryoma's Twist Serve?!"

The third figure stepped up and aimed his attack at Sanada and served just like the second figure.

Yukimura's eyes widened as he recognized the serve. "Akaya's Knuckle Serve?! Run, Genichirou!"

Sanada moved in an instant before the serve hit him, as he moved away, lightning and electricity surrounded him. "As quick as lightning!" But that was then he had realized his mistake; he had left Yukimura alone.

"SEIICHI! ABUNAI!" Fuji, who had recovered from his shock, yelled. Yukimura stood up rather quickly as the last figure served. He had a gleam on his face, his glasses shining in the moonlight.

"I still am a vampire, you know." He smirked as he did a backflip to avoid the serve. _That serve was as elegant as Yagyuu's…_ Yukimura observed.

"Kisama," Tezuka had soon recovered mentally after Fuji did. He had his stoic face on, but Fuji could sense a strong burning passion through his entire body. "Why did you possess our teammates, you damned dead vampires?!"

"Vampires?" Echizen Ryoma smirked. "Do they even exist?"

"I think you need a break, Tezuka." Kawamura Takashi smiled with malice, unlike his old self.

"What do you mean you're a vampire still, Yukimura-buchou?" Yagyuu Hiroshi pushed up his glasses and smirked evilly.

"Sanada-senpai, I can't believe you're with a vampire. Should I help him to paint you red?" Kirihara Akaya laughed as he turned to his devil mode.

Sanada was seething with rage. But before he could unsheathe his katana, a pale hand shot in front of him.

"Syuusuke?"

"Leave this to me," Fuji grinned sadistically. Tezuka pulled Sanada away from his lover; whenever Fuji has that smile his targets would suffer badly.

"Fuji-senpai facing the four of us alone?"

"That's so like you, Fuji."

"Yukimura, won't you help your friend here?"

"Or would you bite him red?"

The possessed four laughed as Fuji stepped up to face them. "Did you guys forget?" Fuji's image darkened. "I'm not normal."

Fuji swept his hand over with a large motion, and light blue waves came out from his hand. Echizen Ryoma smirked, "Tsubame Gaeshi? Too easy."

"Guess again, Ryo-chan~!"

"Nani!?"

"Triple Counter: Hakuryu." As the blue light shimmered around the four newcomers, they were pushed back and upwards into the air with great force, but then, the wind suddenly change direction drastically. Then, as the four crash down towards the ground with speed, Fuji smirked and said, "Sixth counter: Hoshi Hanabi!"

As the four slammed into the earth, the wind prevented them from getting up. "Fifth counter: Hecatoncheires no Monban, and Triple Counter: Houou Gaeshi!"

As the super spin from the fifth counter prevented from getting them up, the upgraded triple counter acts as a second level, pushing the super spin downwards, making impossible for anyone trapped to get up.

"It's too early for all of you to win against me."

 **:~:**

"Heh, Fuji-senpai's not bad." The real Ryoma commented, looking at his screen.

"I didn't expect that his skills in tennis could be used for his vampire use." Taka-san gaped.

"Of course he can, Kawamura-kun. He is the tensai after all." Yagyuu seems a bit impressed.

"That's the tensai that beat me! He's so strong!" Kirihara admired.

"Fuji could've beaten you if his sixth counter was completed then, ne Shiraishi?" Yuuji smiled at his buchou.

"Ah, but he didn't." Shiraishi grinned.

The six lost souls were sitting around as the mini fight scene was unfolding in front of their eyes. They were all impressed by what Fuji had just done without making much injury to them. But one in particular was spacing out as he was thinking about the terrible thing he had unlocked.

 _Seiichi,_ Shiraishi gritted his teeth, as he blinked back tears, _gomennasai. Hontou ni gomennasai…_

"Shiraishi? O-Oi, Shiraishi!" Yuuji shook his buchou back to his senses. "Daijoubu ka?"

"A-A-Ahn…" Shiraishi looked at his screen, and gasped with horror. "Oh Kami-sama! What's Mizuki doing?!"

The other five crowded around him and gaped in shock.

"Masaka… Mizuki, temee…" (A/N: you bastard; just general vulgar for that. Pronounced as TE-ME)

Mizuki, in Shiraishi's body, was turning Yuuji into a vampire. And even in soul form, the copycat prince could feel the change within his body; he felt fangs growing in his mouth and for weird reasons, he felt his eyes changing into a shining red. A snarl left his lips, startling almost everyone.

"Yuuji-kun?" Yagyuu lost a little of his composure, looking startled.

"No worries, that's just the normal process of a human turning into a vampire. If one vampire is near him, he would be able to control himself." Shiraishi sighed.

"Wow, Shiraishi, you know everything about vampires." Kirihara looked at him with great admiration. Shiraishi chuckled before saying, "That's why I'm called 'the Bible'."

"Sh-Shiraishi…" Everyone turned to look at Yuuji who was in full vampire mode. He looked at his hands and taking in his vampiric changes. He was silently shedding blood tears, red lines staining his cheeks. "I-I-I am a vampire…"

The Shitenhouji buchou got up and hugged the new vampire. I'm so sorry for this. I'll get revenge for you, I swear."

"Shiraishi, Yuuji! Look!" Mizuki and Hirokoba jumped up high and disappeared. "They're gone!"

"They're heading for Fuji and his group," Yuuji gasped. "I could hear some parts of their conversation."

Ryoma gritted his teeth; he really hated to see his friends in danger. He got up and went over to his screen.

"Echizen? Where are you going?" Kirihara looked at the leaving figure.

"I want to try and attempt to get into my body for a while. I need to talk to senpai-tachi."

 **:~:**

Tezuka rushed to stand beside Fuji, who staggered a bit after using a little too much stamina, but otherwise was fine. Sanada ran towards Yukimura to assist him, since 10 minutes are not up yet.

Just then, Tezuka noticed that a shimmering light glowed around Echizen's body. "Oi, minna, look at Echizen."

As the other three looked towards the first year's struggling body, the light then transformed into a blinding white light. Tezuka and Sanada covered their eyes from the blinding light, but Fuji and Yukimura managed to see a small figure walking towards them. Or rather, running towards them.

"Echizen?!"

"Are you the real one, Echizen-kun?"

Ryoma grinned and moved his hand through Fuji's left hand. The vampires looked on with surprise and shock, and heard Ryoma said, "I don't think I have much time left before my time limit is up, but those guys that possessed Shiraishi and Yuuji are headed for you, not to mention that Shiraishi bit Yuuji…" He then walked to Yukimura and whispered, "The real Shiraishi felt really sorry for what he did, I heard him."

Yukimura's eyes widened and nodded at the boy. "Thank you, and tell him that I'm fine, he doesn't need to…"

"He's looking at you right now." The first year grinned. "We all can see what was going on. Nice moves you showed, Fuji-senpai."

Echizen was being pulled back into the light; his time was running out already. Fuji knew that he still could hear him, so he yelled, "Oi, Echizen! Tell Kuranosuke I said hi!"

"Okay," was the last word that they heard before the spirit of the true Echizen Ryoma disappeared along with the light. Before anyone could say anything though, they felt two more presences nearing the distance between them.

"Well it seems that we're a bit late…" A familiar voice made Fuji and Yukimura tensed up.

"Why did you have to drag me though?" Yuuji (Hirokoba) pretended to sigh.

"Yo, Seii, Syuu, it's been a while." Shiraishi (Mizuki) greeted.

Fuji and Yukimura knew that this wasn't the real Shiraishi, and closed their minds to everyone else but each other.

 _What do we do now, Seii… that damned bastard Mizuki's in him._ Yukimura could hear the distress in his friend's voice. Mizuki was an archenemy to Fuji, but he was currently in the possession of their childhood friend, Shiraishi's body.

 _Do what you always do; follow along. I'll tell the other two, go say hi now._ Yukimura's voice rang through Fuji's mind. The sadist tensai smiled, before greeting Shiraishi (Mizuki) back. "Kurano-kun, it's really been a while. Why are you here in Tokyo? Aren't you supposed to be in Osaka?"

"I wanted to come here for the night, but I really did not expect this." Shiraishi (Mizuki) smiled and gestured at the four fallen regulars. Fuji, though, could detect that Mizuki immediately lied. He had guessed that the four would come along and get their revenge before the ones from Shitenhouji join them. "Why don't you release them?"

"Mou, Kurano-kun, they tried to attack us. Why would we want to release them?" Yukimura came up from behind Fuji, and the tensai took the hint that the Child of God had told Tezuka and Sanada to be wary of the two newcomers.

"They must've gone berserk or something; they wouldn't anyhow attack their own teammates. Ne, Syuusuke?" Shiraishi (Mizuki) smiled.

But Fuji wasn't listening, his brown locks covering his entire expression; head down. Yukimura knew that this was all part of Fuji's act, but pretended to be concerned. "Oi, Syuu… daijoubu ka?"

The next thing was certainly not what Mizuki had expected, but Fuji had let out a sinister chuckle, and slowly into a maniacal laughter. Yukimura stepped back slowly, with a horrified look on his face, playing along with his friend's act. "Syuu?!"

 _What's going on with Fuji?!_ Sanada yelled in his mind. Then he heard Yukimura's calm reply, saying, _Just follow along. If Syuu is really turning into something else I'll inform you and Tezuka._

Sanada sweat-dropped at the thought of Fuji becoming an evil person; he would definitely would not want to mess with the tensai.

"I'm more than okay, Seiichi, Kuranosuke." Fuji answered, with a voice devoid of any emotion. And then, he followed with a leering laugh, "I'm better than okay! So much better, in fact," Fuji closed up the distance between him and the fake Shiraishi, and pushed up the body's chin with the same cold finger that he'd used with Yukimura moments ago.

"I think I would draw some blood out of you." The sadist vampire grinned evilly.

 **:~:**

"What the hell happened to Fuji, Shiraishi?!"

"He can't have a split personality like me or Taka-san here does he?" Kirihara asked, looking scared.

"Naïve, minna, naïve. Syuusuke here," the true Shiraishi smirked. "Is the best at acting like a complete different person among me, himself and Seiichi."

"Fuji-senpai…" a surprised Ryoma whispered.

"Sugoi, it's as expected from the tensai! Sugoi ya, Fuji!" Taka-san was shining with pride, glad to have a doubles partner who happens to be a tensai.

 **:~:**

Fuji was enjoying every part of his acting. He had always set a limit to his acting to his friends or towards only Yukimura. But since Mizuki's the case this time, he allowed himself to break the boundaries of his acting chops, and enjoyed the horrified look on Shiraishi's (Mizuki) face.

"What's wrong, Kurano-kun?" Fuji practically purred into his prey's ear. "You look a little scared. Aren't we best friends?"

Mizuki had finally snapped under Shiraishi's face. He managed to pull away from Fuji at the last second before that tensai was able to bite him hard down at the neck. "We would be best friends if you're not trying to suck me dry!" Shiraishi (Mizuki) cried.

Fuji merely let out another maniac laughter, revealing his crazed looking eyes to Mizuki, who in return flinched. Yukimura then took the cue to shout, "Yamete, Fuji! Do you really want Kuranosuke to die?!"

 _Mattaku,_ Tezuka shook his head (A/N: For those wondering where the hell the hunters have been, here's a bit of Tezuka XDD). _Fuji is too good at this already._ He watched as Fuji turned from a mental vampire into a subdued and shocked friend. He fell to the floor on all fours, looking horrified at what he had just said and done. All the onlookers could see that he was muttering to himself, and when he suddenly shrieked out loud everyone jumped back in shock. "What the hell happened to me?!"

Fuji looked up at Shiraishi (Mizuki), crying silent tears. Yukimura still doesn't know up till that day how the heck does his friend manage to cry out so naturally as if he was really reliving what he was pretending to be. But what Fuji said next had certainly surprised all of them within earshot.

"Kill me, Kuranosuke."

* * *

 **Well that's the end of Chapter 4!**

 **I'm sorry if these stories are taking so long, I can explain ;-;**

 **First, school just started for me so I'm back in the hell chamber *cries***

 **Secondly, since my time during the afternoons are shortened due to my school time and other club activities stuff, I can't really write on the pc. And like I said in the one of the last chapters I would be using my phone to type out my story.**

 **Thirdly, c'mon guys it's freakin obvious; this is a vampire AU and there are so many possibilities and different outcomes will happen every time. And I don't plan for the whole storyline, no. I only start planning for a short part and then the rest is all up to my mind. And it's so hard because there's always the possibility of a twist ending ._. But I'm trying not to disappoint you guys ;-;**

 **Anyways thanks for reading Chapter 4! Chapter 5 may come out within 2 to 3 days now, in fact the same thing goes for my other upcoming chapters.**

 **My brain is gonna die while doing this. *cries some more***

 **Alright gotta go nowzz**

 **Bye ya'll**

 **xx ~Emily**


	5. Vampiric Fight

**Konnichiwa minna! Ugh it seems forever for me to update T_T. Watashi ga hontou ni gomennasai. =)**

 **Title: Vampiric Vows**

 **Rating: T**

 **Main characters: Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou**

 **Word count: 2851**

* * *

 **To the reviewers!**

 **clear-chan: Here's the answer :)**

 **Sakiruka: This is a fanfic so sooner or later Sanada would bound to be OOC haha**

 **YuShi KuNiSuKei: Oh my god you make me feel older -.- I'm not worth of 'author-sama' XDD**

* * *

Chapter 5

"What the hell are you saying, Syuusuke?!" Yukimura pretended to shout. His tensai vampire friend was really good at acting; one would not find out easily whether if Fuji Syuusuke was truly acting or not.

"Don't do this to me, Syuusuke!" Tezuka Kunimitsu cried out. Since in this case Fuji was his lover, he might as well act the part.

"Yea, don't do it to Seiichi and Kunimitsu, Fuji!" Sanada Genichirou tried, but failed to comfort his friend. He knew that the vampires were pretending this whole act, and inwardly decided to help them out.

"I just asked Kuranosuke to kill me..." Fuji sighed darkly. "I deserve it."

Shiraishi Kuranosuke (Mizuki Hajime) smirked, and activated his vampire nails on his left, bandaged hand. "Well then, I won't hold back at all, Syuusuke."

But right as Mizuki was about to plunge Shiraishi's nails into Fuji's heart, a pale hand shot out to grab his wrist. Angered at not be able to kill Fuji, Shiraishi (Mizuki) growled and was about to snap at the guy who grabbed his wrist...

And froze.

Yukimura was smiling at him, holding his friend's hand firmly. "Did you think that we would fall for that trick so easily?"

"S-Seiichi, I don't understand..." Mizuki flinched at the Child of God's fierce glare. Mizuki saw so many emotions within those scarlet eyes, he thought he was going to faint.

"You got caught, Mizuki-kun~" Fuji looked up at Mizuki, who was using Shiraishi's body, and smiled.

 **:~:**

"It's just like the two of them to wait and reveal his identity in the end." Shiraishi laughed, as he watched Mizuki getting caught by his childhood friends. "Don't you think so, guys?"

When no answer followed after three seconds, Shiraishi turned to look at his friends, and stared. All of them but Yuuji were all either kneeling or on all fours, with their faces covered.

"Oi, Shiraishi," the copycat prince asked softly, as if their friends were about to pounce on them after they looked up. "What's goi-"

"Quick! Check your screen!" Shiraishi yelled, cutting Yuuji off; scaring him. His voice was tainted with panic, but nonetheless Yuuji went to check on whatever Hirokoba was doing using his body. "What the- ?!"

"What is it?! What happened?!"

But before the copycat prince could say anything, a hoarse voice that sounded like Echizen said, "Shiraishi..."

As the two vampires looked at the group whom were suffering from pain seconds ago, they were both shocked to find that Kirihara was crying silent, blood tears on Yagyuu's shoulders, with the gentleman himself looking ghastly pale. Taka-san wasn't crying while supporting Echizen, who had just finished suffering his pain, but he had a bulging mouth. Echizen though, had the most identifiable trait at what had just happened to them.

"R-Red eyes?" Shiraishi let out his sentence with nothing more than a whisper. "Masaka..."

Taka-san said Shiraishi's doubts with a forcibly controlled voice, but he knew that Taka-san was fuming inwardly, and was on the verge of bursting out

"We're vampires, that bastard who took Yuuji's body bit us."

 **:~:**

"Fuji, you bastard. You had toyed with me from the beginning." Mizuki was seething with anger using Shiraishi's body. "When the hell are you going to stop this?"

Fuji grinned sadistically as he leaned closer towards Mizuki, and hissed menacingly, "Never."

"Oi Syuusuke..." Yukimura stuttered. He had decided then to check up on the possessed victims, but saw something that shouldn't be there.

But Fuji was having too much fun to not listen to his friend. "Do you know that your blood tasted disgusting?" The tensai smiled at Mizuki. "But I'm so glad that you came back... it's going to be so fun seeing you suffer..."

"S-Sanada!" Tezuka's face showed a mixture of horror and surprise. Sanada turned to look at his friend, raising his eyebrow as to what his Hunter partner was surprised about; almost nothing would surprise the man of a few words.

But when the vice-captain of Rikkai Dai saw what his friend saw, he only stood there frozen. Not even a word could come out of his mouth.

"Should I keep you in my basement to torture you? Or should I see what my nee-san can do?" Fuji chuckled and threw Mizuki against a tree with his vampire force. The tensai then turned to face Yukimura, when he saw the unexpected.

Ryoma, Taka-san, Yagyuu and Kirihara were all as pale as sheets, Taka-san had the more obvious trait; his mouth was bulging. When Ryoma lifted his cap, the four were shocked even further to see not fierce, golden eyes, but rather gleaming red ones.

"Vampires?!" Yukimura was shocked, then realised the truth.

"Yuuji, or rather, whoever possessing him, bit them," Sanada said it out for him.

"Bingo." 'Yuuji' walked in front of the new vampires. "While you all were so distracted, I took the chance to bite my friends."

Upon hearing this, Fuji flared up instantly. It was his fault that they all got distracted. And because of that, Yuuji (Hirokoba) was able to bite their teammates, increasing their powers immediately.

Tezuka had felt Fuji tensed up, and moved to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Fuji jerked his head in frustration to see who it was only to find his partner. "Kunimitsu?"

"It's not your fault, Fuji. We all had let down our guard." Tezuka sighed, before a laughter was heard. They turned their heads to see Yagyuu laughing.

 _That laugh..._ Yukimura thought. "Kite Eishirou?"

"Of course I am, Yukimura-kun." Kite pushed up Yagyuu's glasses, making them gleam in the moonlight. "And it's not just me here, isn't it?"

"Then I am correct to say that Akaya's body has been taken over by Tanishi?" Sanada questioned with a harsh voice. He had heard Kirihara's weird tone and had found it similar to someone, whom he couldn't place a finger on then.

"Hahaha, I'm so _happy_ that Sanada is the one who recognised me." Tanishi emphasised with sarcasm. "Let me paint you a little red, shall we?"

A horrendous cackling was heard then, since Tanishi had transformed into Kirihara's Devil Mode...

Vampire Devil mode.

Sanada and Yukimura decided to prepare their fighting stances against them, while Fuji concluded his suspicions. "If I remember correctly, your name in Higa was Chinen, ne Taka-san?"

"Che, found out already?" Taka-san seemed unhappy that Fuji has found him out. "Was it really that obvious?"

"Of course it is," Echizen stepped up to face Tezuka, vampire nails growing out already. "I'm Kai, the Higa regular that specialises in the Viking Horn."

"I should have known when I saw your reverse grip," Tezuka stated, pulling out his short daggers.

"Don't forget about me," Hirokoba called out, joining Kite for the fight against Yukimura.

"Let's begin and end this," Mizuki partnered up with Chinen to attack Fuji.

 _Don't let your guard down, Syuusuke._

 _I know, Kunimitsu. Careful though, they're using Echizen and the others' bodies._

Then, Yukimura brought Sanada and himself into the mini conversation they were having.

 _ **Injuring them is fine, but don't make it fatal.**_

(Whenever a fourth party joins, it's bolded, in italics and underlined. If there's any other meanings for conversations, I'll let you guys know X3)

 _ **And be careful. We would have no idea if they are planning something.**_ Yukimura's voice travelled through their minds.

 **:~:**

"I'm so sorry, guys." Shiraishi was on the verge of tears. He really didn't like to see his friends, whom were all innocent bystanders, to get involved with this.

"It's okay, Shiraishi, we didn't asked for this anyway." Ryoma took up the initiative to calm Shiraishi, which promptly surprised everyone. "It won't be easy when we return to our bodies, but that's just fate."

"Sou dayo, Shiraishi!" Kirihara joined in. "We'll be fine, you'll just wait and se-"

"Matte, minna-san! Listen!" Yagyuu had cut off Kirihara, and the second year was not pleased about it. However, that thought was wiped away as they heard the conversation that the Higa regulars and Mizuki were having (mainly Kite, Mizuki, and Kai).

 _So, you want us to catch Tezuka and Sanada, Mizuki-kun?_

 _Oi, Eishirou, I don't feel like doing it._

 _ **Now wait a minute guys, if you all do this properly, I can help you find a delicious blood feast...**_

 _It's rare to find a good blood feast though, Mizuki-kun. How can we trust you?_

The souls waited in anticipation as Mizuki said, _**If everything goes well, we can have some vampire blood in the end. And I heard that Fuji and Yukimura come from a rich bloodline.**_

 _That is true, Eishirou. Now what?_

 _Fine, we'll do it. But you owe us your trade in the end, Mizuki-kun._

 _ **Hai, hai.**_

As the vampires concluded their terms, the souls couldn't help but feel horror rushing through their bodies like a gigantic wave. No one could speak, until Shiraishi broke it with nothing louder than a whisper.

"We have to tell them somehow. We have to."

 **:~:**

'Ring, ring!'

...

"Moshi-moshi?"

...

"Masaharu, nya? Is anything wrong?"

...

"Heh?! Yukimura's weak and he's not at home?!"

...

"Let's meet up at the train station then."

...

"Yea, the two of them are probably there. Ja."

 **:~:**

'Ring, ring, ring!'

...

"What do you want, Kenya? It's late and I'm not in the mood for a conversation."

.. "Eh? You sound like you're in pain. Are you alright?"

...

"Shiraishi from your school? Why would I want to help him?"

...

"Possessed? Hmm, I could make an effect on that. But Atobe would be mad."

...

"He's the buchou of my team, Kenya. The narcissist, remember?"

...

"Fine, I'll ask him. But you owe me takoyaki when I go to Osaka the next time, Kenya."

...

"If you're going to argue more Kenya, you're gonna owe me two boxes of it. I really need to go. Ja."

 **:~:**

"Take this, Fuji!" Mizuki rushed up forward to grab Fuji by the throat, but Fuji dodged it at the last second, making him grab air instead.

"If you want to come for me, come do it already." Fuji faked a yawn for everyone to see. "This is almost like a replica of what happened that night."

"Urusai!" Mizuki yelled. "You should've died that night! I'm going to take revenge on what happened then! Take me on alone!"

"Sigh, you asked for it." Fuji jumped up high into the air before Mizuki could do anything. Growling in response, he jumped into the air to fight Mizuki.

"Che, and I wanted to get Fuji..." Chinen grumbled, which looked really weird on Taka-san.

"Help me then, Chinen. Sanada is really tough to handle alone." Tanishi (Kirihara) was defending himself from Sanada, hardly making any move to attack.

"Tezuka!" said buchou turned to find a horribly injured Fuji kneeling against the floor. "Syuusuke!"

Tezuka then pushed away Ryoma (Kai) hard, who then promptly crashed into a tree. He then used his Zone to attract Fuji near to him. As his lover came close to him, he asked gently, "Daijoubu ka, Syuu?"

"Yea..." Fuji managed in a broken voice.

"Good, then take this!" Tezuka used a baton out of nowhere and hit Fuji hard in the stomach, pushing him into where Ryoma (Kai) was.

"OI, Kunimitsu! What the hell are you doing?!" Sanada yelled at his friend. He'd seen the whole scene of Tezuka and Fuji being together while fighting Tanishi (Kirihara) and Chinen (Taka-san), but was shocked to find that Tezuka had actually hit Fuji hard in the stomach.

"That wasn't the real Syuu, Genichirou." Yukimura said, as he countered Kite (Yagyuu). It wasn't that difficult to take on vampires without his Yips, but he couldn't end with how he wanted to. "Look at him."

In the corner of his sight, he managed to witness the last of that scene as Tezuka was about to walk over to him. Fuji wasn't 'Fuji' anymore though, as he turned back into an unconscious Yuuji (Hirokoba). Tezuka looked in disgust as he glared at Yuuji.

"No one could portray Syuusuke as he is. No one."

Tezuka walked over to Sanada, about to help his friend to fight the two vampires.

Then, as he almost reached Sanada, a bright light began to flash in Ryoma and Yuuji's body. As the light began to blind the revived vampires, it also encased the four defending vampires.

"Oi~! Senpai-tachi!" Ryoma's voice could be heard from faraway.

"Where are you guys?" Fuji asked, looking around the light to find nobody.

"They're unconscious so you can't see us."

"Tezuka, Sanada," a voice they recognized as Yuuji called, "You must stay away from each other!"

"But why?" Yukimura's voice raised a notch. The light was already starting to fade. He realised that souls cannot come out freely like this.

"That's their ultimate goal! Be careful!" Ryoma yelled, whose voice was getting softer. And when he finished that sentence, the light dimmed into nothingness. And the Revived vampires began to move again.

"What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea."

"Let's just finish them off already, Eishirou."

"Oi, Fuji! Come up here again and fight me like a man!"

As the four prepared their stances to fight again, Kite (Yagyuu) said in an impatient voice, "Actually, I'm tired of fighting already. Let's just finish this up."

Then, right before their eyes, Fuji and Yukimura watched in horror as Kite moved, grabbed the Hunters by their necks in one step, and moved back to his crowd in another.

"Shukuchihou..." Fuji hissed out. He had long forgotten that the Higa regulars could do this, and had not expected them to use it when they are in their teammates' bodies.

Mizuki (Shiraishi) then landed down next to Kite (Yagyuu), and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good work, Kite."

"Let's just go." Tanishi (Kirihara) grabbed the unconscious bodies of Ryoma and Yuuji.

"3 days after today, meet here with us! Either give up or watch your friends suffer!" Mizuki smirked. And with the rest, they disappeared into thin air.

"Damn Mizuki!" Fuji kneeled down, hitting the ground with his hands. "Damn all of them!"

"I thought Mizuki nor Shiraishi knows how to use Shukuchihou?" Yukimura questioned, looking around warily.

"He was holding onto Yagyuu, or Kite's shoulder then, Sei-"

"YUKIMURA!"

The two remaining vampires turned around to find Kikumaru Eiji and Niou Masaharu running towards them.

"Eiji? Niou?" Fuji looked on as the two ran straight for them.

"Yukimura! What the hell happened to your powers?!" Niou grabbed his Vampire's shoulders and shook them hardly. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Fujiko, daijoubu nya?"

Fuji sighed, "This is going to be a long night, isn't it?"

 **:~:**

"Ring, ring!"

...

"Moshi-moshi?"

...

"Oh, Oshitari. What is it?"

...

"Possessed humans? Don't you go and do your magic with ore-sama's permission, Oshitari."

...

"Nani?! This involves that brat and others from Shitenhouji and Rikkai?"

...

"Sou ka, I got it. Let's make arrangements to go to Rikkai then."

...

"Whether or not he shows up with Yukimura, it depends on him. Now don't disturb ore-sama unless it's really important. Ja, Oshitari."

 **:~:**

It took almost half an hour to tell the full story to Eiji and Niou. And by the time they had finished, Fuji had his locks covering his expression, Eiji and Niou just looking depressed, and Yukimura closing his eyes as he laid back on the grass.

Silence fell upon the four until a strangled sob came from Fuji. The other three looked at him as the tensai lowered his head even further, covering his face completely.

"Syuusuke?" Yukimura went to him and hugged his best friend.

"Gomennasai minna." Fuji choked down tears. "Hontou ni gomennasai..."

The rest could only watch heartbreakingly as Fuji began to cry his heart out. Except for Yukimura, this is the first time that Eiji or Niou had seen Fuji broken down this hard. No one would be able to tell since the tensai Fuji Syuusuke the humans know as always had his smiling face on. But only close ones like Yukimura and Tezuka could see, and would've seen his true self underneath that mask.

"Come over to Rikkai for a while, you need time to recover." Yukimura whispered into Fuji, gently caressing his best friend. Fuji was at a loss, and it was up to him to keep his friend in check before they meet up with the other vampires again. "Just, don't go to Seigaku for a while."

The Child of God looked at Eiji, and spoke, "Eiji, you're free to join him too. Rikkai welcomes the both of you."

"But Yukimura, to have your powers strip off like that..." Niou cried softly. "It must be painful, isn't it?"

"It's okay, Masaharu. Don't worry." Yukimura smiled. He then turned back to Fuji. "So what are going to do now, Syuu?"

"I'll go." Fuji's voice was hoarse, and it pained the three of them to see the delicate tensai breaking down like this.

"Okay. Eiji? Niou, you can come over to my house too."

"I don't want to leave Fujiko behind, nya..."

"I'll come too, puri."

* * *

 **OMG THAT TOOK WAY TOO LONG!**

 **I'm so sorry for those that have been waiting for this story. It takes a while to compose this story, I swear.**

 **And it's actually breaking my heart to write the ending of this. To think Fuji crying, I'd cry to death T-T**

 **Anyways I promise chapter 6 would be out soon enough.**

 **Thanks so much for your patience guys.**

 **Love ya'll**

 **xx ~Emily**


	6. The First Day Pt 1

**Konnichiwa minna =)) I'm back with another chapter of Vampiric Vows!**

 **Something twisted might happen this chapter if not the next one! I'll let you know by the end of this story!**

 **Lately, I realised that I made mistakes during my stories without knowing. That's because no one betas for this (and Vampiric Secrets!) and I don't plan on allowing anyone to beta my stories soon. So when this chapter comes up all mistakes should have been updated. Please reread if you want to!**

 **And when this is updated into the story, and by the time you guys see this, I would have a blind poll made up (sadly). This poll is about if you guys want this series to be a trilogy! And this poll should end before the second to last chapter is posted so there's ample time to think about it =)**

 **Again, long frekin intro. On with the story!**

* * *

 **Title: Vampiric Vows**

 **Rating: T**

 **Main characters: Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou**

 **Minors (for this chapter probably): Kikumaru Eiji, Niou Masaharu etc...**

 **Word count: 1808**

 **Warning! Lots of changing scenes because they're all scattered in places now ;-; actually my stories are always changing scenes. Never mind ._.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Fuji Syuusuke tossed and turned on his mattress. He just could not sleep with a heavy weight called guilt on his chest. No matter how much he tries to sleep, he just couldn't do it. Vampires are nocturnal, yes, but that doesn't mean that they can't sleep in the night.

Fuji pulled out his right hand and glanced at the spot that he and his lover had made a symbol a month ago. The mark at once printed onto his skin. Fuji then held the symbol to his heart, and a single crystal tear fell from his eye.

 _Kunimitsu,_ he thought bitterly, crying silently. _Gomen ne..._

"Yamero, Syuusuke." Fuji looked up to find a bluenette looking down at him from his bed. "It really wasn't your fault, you know."

"Seiichi, you don't understand..." the tensai turned his gaze away from Yukimura Seiichi.

"But I do," Yukimura reached out to hold Fuji's left shoulder gently. "I feel sad too, seeing that Genichirou has been taken away. But really, it wasn't your fault."

"Datte..."

"It was partly my fault too; I encouraged you to follow along." Yukimura sighed. "Now you made me feel guilty too."

"... Gomen ne..."

"Let's just sleep, we can figure out something tomorrow anyways."

"... Oyasumi..." Fuji said softly, but loud enough for the demigod to hear.

"Oyasumi, Syuusuke."

 **:~:**

"... –mitsu, Kunimitsu! Wake up already, Kunimitsu! Tarundoru!"

Tezuka Kunimitsu slowly opened his eyes, without having to adjust any bright light. Hands were firmly grasping onto his shoulders as he looked towards the hands' owner. Sanada Genichirou looked relieved as his dear friend had awoke.

"Genichirou?" Tezuka pushed himself up into a sitting position on the floor. "Where are we?... And where are my weapons?"

"They took it." Sanada spit out the word 'They' with despite.

Just then, a door from the solid walls of the room opened, and in came Shiraishi Kuranosuke, or rather, Mizuki Hajime. Mizuki was able to possess Shiraishi's body some time ago, so he was able to control the body.

"My, my, awake so soon?" Mizuki snickered. "And look at you, so vulnerable without any weapons too."

"Kisama, go back to where the hell you came from, Mizuki." Sanada gritted his teeth.

"Be careful," Mizuki faked a little chide. "We don't want darling Syuusuke and Seiichi to find out that we killed you before the 3 days limit, do we?"

Tezuka could only watch as Mizuki laughed and locked the door.

From outside.

He sighed and looked around. There were no windows, and the room looked solidly built.

There was no way out.

 **:~:**

"Tch, ore-sama can't believe that neither Seigaku nor Rikkai Dai knew that us Hyotei are Charmers." Atobe Keigo sighed.

Charmers are people with special yet specific magic abilities that could help or destroy others. And by their names, they all had special charming abilities that makes them seem normal.

"Wait till I see them, they're gonna so get it from ore-sama."

 **:~:**

 **(Time skip to day because the night was already over ._.)**

"Okay. I'll count on you to tell the principal then, neesan. And the call to Eiji's family too. Hn. Ja."

As he placed the phone down, Fuji went to join Yukimura and his friends Kikumaru Eiji and Niou Masaharu for breakfast.

"Is it settled then, Fujiko?" Eiji looked up from his plate of scrambled eggs.

"Ah, it is. Where are your parents, Seii?" Fuji turned to look at the demigod.

"They're always either off to work early or overseas for a long time. So I hardly see them during breakfast time." Yukimura smiled. "The others are going to be surprised to see you and Eiji later in Rikkai, ne Niou?"

"Piyo." The trickster grinned.

"I'll just finish up my food then we can go." Fuji smiled.

"Matte, matte. What about school? We'd have nothing to do then." Eiji pouted.

"You guys are free to walk around school or somewhere else then. Just don't get into trouble." Yukimura glanced at Fuji. "That sentence was meant for you, Syuusuke."

"Since when do I get into trouble?" The tensai looked up at his vampire friend with an innocent smile.

Sigh. "Always."

 **:~:**

*Yawn* "Moshi-moshi?"

...

"Yuushi! I just said yesterday not to call me in the morning!"

...

"Eh? Inviting me to Tokyo?"

...

"Sou ka. I'll come over then... eh? You need me to come NOW?"

...

"Fine. I'll come over there now. Happy?"

...

"Hai, hai. I'll ask my mum to call school then. Jeesh, you're so persistent."

...

"Hn, ja."

 **:~:**

"How did it go, Oshitari?"

"He's the persistent one that called me the 'persistent' guy. Honestly, what is he thinking?"

'Oshitari' sighed as he looked out of the clubhouse window. "So we're using the excuse of tennis practice to go to Rikkai Dai, right?"

"Ah, that's right. And from what I heard, Fuji and Kikumaru left Seigaku for a week. So we're bound to see them later."

"Eh? But how can you be so sure that those two would be there?"

"I have my own ways," the guy snapped, silencing the passionate guy. "Let's go, Oshitari."

"Hai, hai."

 **:~:**

Silence has passed by Tezuka and Sanada for a few long hours, which to them seemed like eternity.

"Oi, Kunimitsu." Tezuka heard his friend called. "You'll stick with me, right?"

Tezuka let a small smile grazed his lips before placing a hand on Sanada's shoulder. "Baka, of course I'll stick with you. Promise."

Just then, two beautiful scarlet lines made of light wrapped themselves between Tezuka's hand and Sanada's shoulder. Then, before their stunned eyes, the lines quietly settled down into their skin, and both Hunters had felt the warmth of it entering their skins.

"You guys aren't vampires, and yet you two are able to make a vampiric promise." The kidnapped duo sharply turned their heads towards the voice, alert and aware in case it belonged to any of the kidnappers. But the six people standing there were hovering above the ground by a few inches, their translucent eyes gazed knowingly at the Hunters.

"Shiraishi?"

"Minna?"

"Yo, Tezuka, Sanada." Shiraishi Kuranosuke smiled sadly at them.

"But how?" Tezuka shot the question to Shiraishi. "Don't you guys have a time limit or something?"

"Nope." Echizen Ryoma stepped up. Grinning at his buchou. "The bloody vampires are asleep, so we're free to come out."

"At least we can accompany you guys, ne?" Kawamura Takashi smiled, in particular to his captain.

"Sugoi ya senpai! I can't believe you're a vampire hunter!" Kirihara Akaya, despite being a roaming soul, was excited as he looked at his vice-captain. "Ne, ne, Sanada-senpai, can I see your weapons?"

"Akaya-kun, please don't be silly." Yagyuu Hiroshi pushed up his glasses. "The vampires had probably taken their weapons away."

"Ehh? Aww that's bad," grumbled Kirihara.

" _Minna, your reactions are still terrible."_ Everyone turned around, shocked that they heard Yukimura's voice within the room. Only to find Hitoji Yuuji laughing with an impersonated voice of Yukimura.

"That's not funny, Yuuji." Shiraishi shot out. He then turned to look at Sanada, whose face was filled with panic as he heard his lover's voice, and now filled with relief.

"Gomen, gomen."

 **:~:**

"Yukimura-kun, chotto matte." Yukimura turned around to see a teacher walking up towards him.

"Nan desu ka, sensei?" The vampire turned on his charming, innocent smile.

"Um, I was asked to tell you that Hyotei Gakuen would be joining our tennis club for practice for the whole day today." The teacher politely replied. She was warned of Yukimura's smile and that it would change any second, so she wanted to keep it as polite as possible.

"Hai. Arigato, sensei." Yukimura turned to walk away from the sensei, his jacket hung tight on his shoulders, and towards a trio that had seemed to be waiting for him.

"What was it, Yukimura?" Fuji smiled and looked at the demigod.

"Surprisingly, Hyotei said that they were coming to practice with us." Yukimura sighed. He was really not in the mood to see Hyotei, in particular of their king captain, Atobe Keigo.

"Atobe, nya? I don't feel like meeting him..." Eiji sighed.

"Piyo." Niou agreed with him readily.

"I feel that Atobe has a motive though," Fuji rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But I can't tell if it's bad or not."

"Let's just hope that it's not bad." Yukimura sighed yet again.

 **:~:**

"Moshi-moshi? Oh, Yuushi. What the hell do you want, now? I'm on my way!"

...

"Eh? Meet you at Rikkai Dai immediately? Didn't we say to meet up at the station?"

...

"Datte, I don't know the wa- Oi Yuushi!"

*click* "Che, he hung up. Isn't that just like him..."

 **:~:**

"Atobe-sama, we are almost there."

"Ok. Oi, Kabaji, wake Jirou up."

"Usu."

"Kabaji seems like an alarm clock to Jirou now, doesn't he?"

"Relax, Yuushi. It's not so surprising now to be honest."

"Tch, that Jirou needs someone to always wake him up. That's gekidasa daze!"

"Shishido-san, please calm down. It really is not like senpai to be awake on the bus..."

"Tch."

"Coming to another school definitely means practice matches. I may not beat my senpai-tachi here at Hyotei, but I would definitely try to gekokujou Rikkai Dai!"

"Oi, minna. We're here."

A tennis player that had the aura of a king walked down the steps of the bus and reached the pavement gracefully. And to no one in particular, he announced,

"Ore-sama, Atobe Keigo, has arrived!"

 **:~:**

"He's here." A certain brunette glanced around at his three friends. He shook his head and said, "Why is he always so loud?"

"If you don't want to meet him, you can take a break, Syuusuke." Yukimura smiled serenely at Fuji.

"It's okay, Seiichi. I'll be...

"Not alright." Yukimura cut him off. "I know you best, Syuusuke. You need your space."

The demigod turned to Eiji, and requested, "Accompany him. Bring him up to the rooftop garden, where you would have a good view of the tennis courts."

Fuji smirked, before saying, "You're in charge there, aren't you?"

"Of course. Now go."

Fuji's smile widened as he took Eiji's hand and jumped up abnormally high into the air. "Oi Fuji! Next time don't do that without a warning!" Eiji winced.

"Don't do what?" Fuji only grinned back sadistically. They landed on Rikkai's rooftop garden and looked around. It was truly a beautiful garden.

"Heh, Yukimura must've spent a lot of time working on this, nya." Eiji bounced up and down despite the fact that he had just taken a huge jump from ground floor.

"Seiichi loves plants, just like me and Kuranosuke." Fuji smiled. He knew he smiled a lot but this time his smile was merely a thick mask concealing his true feelings; mainly guilt and regret.

 _Gomen, Kunimitsu. Even if you would forgive me, I can never forgive myself for this._

* * *

 **Alright! Chapter 6 completed!**

 **Eh, I know this might be a bit short than the last one but unless you guys want me to write a very long chapter for the next one.**

 **If not this is probably going to be at least 8 – 9 chapters long. ._.**

 **I feel like this was rushed though XSS if it does gomennasai. ,_,**

 **Anyways, the twist would happen somewhere in the second day of Tezuka/Sanada's kidnap ;) and the mistakes for the chapters... ehh I might have finished this chapter a little too quickly but I assure you guys by the end of this sequel all the mistakes would be gone!**

 **Thanks guys so much for the support =D**

 **xx ~Emily**


	7. The First Day Pt 2

**Hi again minna! Here's Chapter 7 of Vampiric Vows! This is the second part of the first day that Tezuka and Sanada had been kidnapped T-T**

 **This took so long omg I'm so sorry btw ._.**

 **Remember the poll is still going on until possibly the next chapter if not after that! Please vote as it changes the story drastically if there are more yes's or no's!**

* * *

 **Title: Vampiric Vows**

 **Rating: T**

 **Main characters: Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou**

 **Minors: Atobe Keigo w/ Hyotei, Rikkai regulars etcc =)**

 **Word count: 3034**

* * *

 **To the reviewers: thanks so much =DD**

 **Yushi KuNiSuKei – Fuji broken is so scary T-T**

* * *

Chapter 7

The dull, grey room would be very much depressing if not for the trapped souls glowing faintly, washing the walls with a soft cerulean colour.

 _Cerulean..._ Tezuka Kunimitsu thought. _It's not even a day and I've already missed Syuusuke..._

Then, without warning, Yagyuu Hiroshi's image disappeared for a split second before reappearing beside his kouhai, Kirihara Akaya, but that action caught everyone's attention.

"Yagyuu-san, your image... just disappeared for a second there." Kawamura Takashi managed to say, being almost tongue twisted and whatnot.

"Ne, Shiraishi," Echizen Ryoma looked up to the pure vampire with his usual stare. Those fierce, golden glare reminded Shiraishi Kuranosuke of the super rookie in their team, Kintaro. "Any ideas behind that scene?"

The Bible smirked before wiping it off his face. "It means that Kite was stirring. If he wakes up completely, Yagyuu here would be back to where we were."

"As expected of the Bible, and the captain of Shitenhouji," Sanada Genichirou stated. He, like Tezuka, was known as a man of few words. However, deep down, Tezuka knew that his friend was very much impressed with Shiraishi.

The eight in the room, including a quiet Hitoji Yuuji, had become close to each other after hours of spending time conversing with each other.

However, the vampire souls all knew that something was amiss, but kept quiet about it. The hunters had looked normal from the outside, but the six weren't fooled by their poker faces; they could tell that a part of both Tezuka and Sanada are missing.

 _Syuusuke/Seiichi,_ the two thought, absent-mindedly forgetting that the vampires could read their minds.

 _I miss you..._

 **:~:**

 _I miss you..._ were the words that Yukimura Seiichi and Fuji Syuusuke spoke within their minds after they had parted their ways. They didn't definitely miss each other, but rather the vampire Hunters that were supposed to be with them.

Fuji sighed as he leaned back against a bench on the rooftop garden. He knew, deep down, it was no one's fault that Tezuka and Sanada were taken by the revived vampires. But he just couldn't stop blaming himself for it, since friends and family were his top priority beneath all that sadistic streak within him.

He knew that next to him, Kikumaru Eiji was worried, looking at him. "Do you need some alone time, nya?" his cat friend asked.

Fuji said nothing but nodded his head. Eiji got up to walk to another part of the garden, not before looking at the tensai one last time. He knew, he just knew...

That Fuji's mask was slowly cracking.

 **:~:**

"Do you think that he'll be alright?" Yukimura asked to a particular trickster next to him.

"Puri." Niou Masaharu said, sadness tinting his voice. "He should be, at least. That's what I think."

"That's what you think..." Yukimura repeated his words slowly. Of course Fuji wasn't alright if he kept blaming himself. Before Eiji even realised that Fuji was breaking down, Yukimura had known for sure that his friend was in a deep mess.

And a big one too.

"Be awed by ore-sama's presence!" A voice shouted, getting the demigod's attention. Yukimura wasn't as quick as Fuji when it comes to hiding his emotions, but his smile was able to make anyone forget about what they saw on his face. He noticed a group of silver jerseys standing within meters of the distance, with one special person with his finger in the air. Niou smirked as he recognised as to who it was, and Yukimura smiled as he approached the newcoming group.

"Welcome to Rikkai Dai, Hyotei regulars. I've been told you'd come to practice with us today."

Atobe Keigo smirked as he noticed the Rikkai Dai captain. "Ah, we did. We'll choose opponents for practice matches later during your practice, na Kabaji?"

"Usu." Kabaji Munehiro replied.

Yukimura, not knowing Atobe's true motive, widened his smile, "Make yourselves at home, please."

"Of course ore-sama would." Atobe gestured to his team to follow him. Having walked merely a few steps, the Hyotei King turned his head slightly to face Yukimura. "And also, meet ore-sama after your practice. For now, let me wash your courts with ore-sama's prowess!"

And with that, he took off into the direction of Rikkai's tennis courts.

"Isn't he just the same, Niou?" Yukimura gave Niou his sadistic smile.

The trickster grinned back knowingly, "Pupina."

 **:~:**

"Atobe always like to make an entrance, nya." Eiji sighed, smiling.

"Saa, he does." Fuji grinned. With the botanic plants and some alone time with Eiji, he was becoming back to himself. And seeing Atobe's usual grand entrance, the tensai couldn't help but smile at his actions.

Suddenly, Fuji felt a vibe that shocked his body thoroughly, as if he had been electrocuted. Eiji immediately sensed the uneasiness within his connected vampire, and turned to quickly assist him.

"Fujiko? Daijoubu nya?"

A quick moment of silence passed as Fuji detected what was going on.

"Get Seiichi, quickly!" He shouted.

"Eh?!"

Eiji was surprised at first, but quickly recovered as he pulled out his cell phone and dialled in Yukimura's number. As he waited for the Rikkai Dai buchou to answer, Fuji's face showed more and more signs of panic.

 _Please pick up, nya._ Eiji thought hard. _Fujiko needs you._

 **:~:**

As Yukimura approached his team, the regulars started to whisper "He's here, let's ask him," and other sentences relating to that. Smiling to himself, he continued to walk towards them. Pretending as if he hadn't heard anything, he greeted the Rikkai Dai tennis regulars. "Ohayo, minna. Hyotei will be joining our practice today."

"Seiichi." The data master of the school, Yanagi Renji greeted him back first. "Any idea what happened to Genichirou, and may I add in Yagyuu and Akaya? There are high possibilities to what could happen to each of them but for three of them to disappear like that..."

"Especially since Sanada's in it," the Rikkai tensai, Marui Bunta, blew out a bright green bubble using his gum. "It couldn't be a coincidence, right Jackal?"

"Yea. There's no way," Jackal Kuwahara stated. "Unless it's something unnatural that happened, but there's no such thing as the supernatural in this world; I'm sure of it."

"Pupinaccho," Niou agreed, grinning at Yukimura. Yukimura only smiled back knowingly as the two inwardly laughed about their teammates' clueless ideas on the supernatural.

They still didn't know that their dear buchou was a vampire this whole time.

Just then, his cell phone ringed. Yukimura then saw an unknown number dialling him. Nonetheless, he walked away from his teammates and answered it.

"Moshi-moshi?"

" _Yukimura! Eiji here, nya!"_

"Eiji? What's going on?"

" _... Seii, it's me."_

"Syuu! What's going on? Why did you guys call me?"

" _Charmers are here, Seiichi. Didn't you get the shock?"_

Right as Fuji said that though, Yukimura felt the same but stronger vibe. The tensai panicked as he heard his friend cried out loud in pain.

" _SEIICHI!"_

Just then, Yukimura felt Niou's hand taking away his cell phone. _He must've followed me here,_ Yukimura smiled inwardly as he controlled his pain.

"I'll take it from here, Fuji. Don't worry." He heard the trickster said.

" _Niou! Oh, thank god. Please do. If anything happens please let me know."_

"Sure. Later then. Ja," and hung up the phone. Niou then looked at Yukimura, who was still suffering a bit from the pain. "You okay, Yukimura?"

"Ah, just that there are Charmers near here."

"Charmers? What are they, wizards or something?"

"Something like that," Yukimura gave Niou a small smile before continuing. "Charmers are humans with the abilities to cast charms and spells like us. But they aren't able to live as long as us, nor will they be able to have abnormal abilities like me and Syuusuke have."

Just then, the duo heard a group of fangirls screaming for Atobe as the Hyotei regulars made their way to the courts. The Rikkai Dai buchou raised an eyebrow as he finished, "They also have charming looks, hence by the name Charmers."

Niou looked at where Yukimura was looking with an amused gaze. "You don't think that they are Charmers, do you?"

"They might." The demigod sighed. "If only Kuranosuke's here with us... he could detect immediately if they are Charmers or not."

"Shiraishi? I thought you could do that too, but why him?"

"He's the best at detection among the three of us." A small smile slipped onto Yukimura's lips. He was still looking at the Hyotei regulars when Atobe, who was still leading his team, looked at him directly in the eye. The vampire was then shocked to find that a tiny dot within his eyes was changing colour, as he heard, _Hn, meet ore-sama later after your practice._

Niou glanced at his captain's face and saw his shocked expression. "Oi, Yukimura. What is it this time?"

"They are, Niou. The Hyotei regulars are Charmers."

 **:~:**

"Oi, kimi-tachi." Shiraishi sighed, looking at the Hunters. "Aren't you hungry? It's been a while."

"We had survived days without food before." Sanada stated. "Isn't that right, Kunimitsu?"

"Ah," agreed Tezuka, and said no more.

Sanada noticed the change within his friend. He knew that on the outside, he looked as if nothing had happened, but the Emperor knew that he was missing his lover deeply. He sighed as he, too, was missing Yukimura dearly as Tezuka was for Fuji.

He placed a hand on Tezuka's shoulder before saying, "Kunimitsu, it's gonna be alright. You'll see; they'll bust us out of here."

Tezuka looked at Sanada and smiled, "Arigato, Genichirou."

As the two were talking to each other, Shiraishi's image suddenly disappeared from view. The others were shocked and realised what happened; Mizuki had woke up.

"Buchou!" Ryoma yelled, being the first to recover. "Mizuki woke up!"

Tezuka broke eye contact with Genichirou and looked at the trapped group. Shiraishi was indeed missing, so it would only mean that Mizuki has woke up from his sleep. He looked back at Sanada, to only find a strict vice-captain standing before him.

The Seigaku buchou inwardly smiled as he put back his poker face on for the world to see. Sanada was always quicker to reset his emotions than he was. However, after a few seconds, no Mizuki entered the room.

"What happened to Shiraishi now?" Sanada asked, his eyes showed worry and concern for the Shitenhouji buchou, though his face did not show much expression.

"Let's wait for a minute, Genichirou." Tezuka spoke out suddenly. He had just remembered a similar event that had happened to Yukimura the night before, though it seemed like that was a month ago. And if he remembered correctly, Yukimura didn't certainly disappeared entirely.

 _Or maybe it's because Shiraishi in his current form as a spirit doesn't have a body, that's why he fully vanished._

Yea, maybe that's it.

 **:~:**

"KURANOSUKE!"

Shiraishi turned around, standing in a white room, towards whoever had yelled his name. His eyes widen as he saw the figure running towards him.

"Syuusuke! What-"

But Fuji Syuusuke hugged him tightly before he could say anything, as a timer visible on a wall counted down from 60.

"I miss you so much, Kuranosuke." Shiraishi then felt hot tears wetting his shirt, and looked down to find Fuji...

"You're crying?"

"I'm breaking down, Kuranosuke, I can't help it." Fuji sobbed even more, and Shiraishi felt heartbreaking. He knew that he was serious this time, and seeing the tensai cry made the whole situation depressing.

Seeing that they had only 40 seconds on the clock, Shiraishi softly asked, as gentle as he could be, "You didn't come just to see me, did you?"

"Yea..." the tensai sniffed. " Are there any ways to prevent Charmers from detecting us?"

The Bible froze, "Charmers?"

"Ah, they're near me and Seiichi. Just tell me, we'll be fine," he hugged a little tighter. "Promise."

25 seconds...

"Well, the only way to prevent Charmers from targeting you is to just put up your upmost guard. The most advanced of them are able to detect any vampires if they didn't placed their defences to the best they could."

"But what if they found you already?" Fuji mumbled.

"Then hope that he or she won't come after you..." Shiraishi hugged Fuji closer.

10 seconds...

"I gotta go now, Syuu..."

7 seconds...

"I know that... but I don't want to leave..."

3 seconds...

"We'll meet up soon..." Shiraishi smiled as he said his words before the time was up.

And "Promise." Was the last word that came out of his mouth, before the both of them faded into nothingness.

 **:~:**

"He's back." Tezuka said that out of the blue, and everyone turned to see towards the direction where he was looking. Shiraishi was indeed returning with a faint glowing light around him. As he fully reappeared in front of his friends, though, his legs wobbled and he fell onto the ground.

"Shiraishi!"

"Oi, daijoubu ka?"

The vampire captain smiled weakly as he said, "Yea, I'll be fine in about-"

"10 minutes," Tezuka cut him off. "Who used the Vow this time?"

"Syuusuke did," Shiraishi looked at the stoic Seigaku buchou, and sadly said. "He can't forgive himself for last night, and because of that he's breaking down. Hard."

Tezuka froze and tensed up immensely. "It wasn't his fault," he said curtly to no one in particular.

"I know," Shiraishi sighed. "But he can't stop thinking that it was his fault."

"Don't worry, Kunimitsu," Sanada placed both of his hands on Tezuka's shoulders. "We'll see them again soon. That's for sure."

 **:~:**

 **(Time skip to after morning practice)**

"What is it, Charmer?" Yukimura folded his arms with his regular jersey hanging loosely but firmly on his shoulders. They were in the most isolated spot of the Rikkai campus and Atobe for once was without Kabaji.

Atobe smirked, "You finally figured it out now? That's too slow even for you, Yukimura."

"Just tell me what you want," Yukimura frowned. "I don't have business with you."

"Ahn, is that the way you talk to ore-sama, vampire?"

"What do you want?" Yukimura willed his aura to be a sweet, innocent wind with danger tinted within that sweetness. He smiled when Atobe shivered slightly, being affected by his aura.

"I heard about your –"

"Yukimura!"

The two looked towards the yell, with Atobe looking slightly irritated, and saw who it was.

"Aren't you Kenya?"

Oshitari Yuushi was leading his cousin Oshitari Kenya towards them. _Of course,_ Yukimura realised. _Atobe would have told Oshitari Yuushi and possibly his teammates to where he was._

"Sou, they invited me here." Kenya gestured to Atobe and Yuushi. "But let's just talk about the situation at hand first. Or should we talk later since there's no time left?"

Kenya turned to Yukimura, "You have classes, don't you?"

Yukimura smirked, "Not any more."

As he said the sentence, the entire surroundings turned to a yellow colour. Time had stopped for them.

"Since when did you had that power, Yukimura?" Atobe asked as he looked around his surroundings.

"Always," replied the Rikkai Dai buchou.

"Now, before ore-sama got rudely interrupted," Atobe glared at the cousins. "I was told of the kidnapping. And ore-sama declares that Hyotei is willing to help!"

Yukimura blinked, processing the words in slowly. "How can we trust you though?" Kenya cuts off.

"Eh? Kenya, I thought you aren't a supernatural." Oshitari Yuushi was surprised as he looked at his cousin.

"I allowed him to be unfrozen when the time stopped." Yukimura smiled.

"J-Just answer my question!" Kenya looked away, a little shy at the attention he just got.

"If ore-sama hates vampires, ore-sama would be fighting Yukimura right now."

"But we're given three days so we could think of something then." Yukimura thought deep.

Just then, a strong breeze blew around them. "What the heck, didn't the wind died down along with the time?!" Kenya shouted, resisting the wind current.

"Yukimura, what the hell are you doing?!" Atobe yelled; the wind was getting stronger, harder to resist.

"It isn't me!" Though Yukimura knew clearly as to who is was, as a slender figure materialised beside him. It looked as if a wooden doll had came to life but painted with a light blue.

Yuushi, though, wasn't fooled by its innocent appearance. He muttered a spell, and the figure clutched his stomach in pain. The wooden figure's appearance then melted downwards, revealing the true person behind.

"Fuji Syuusuke?" Atobe smirked. "Nice entrance, although if Oshitari didn't interrupt, it would be approved by ore-sama."

"I was just trying something," Fuji smiled. "So can we just discuss this later? I believe Seiichi here have classes."

Fuji swiped his hand in the air, and the surroundings returned to its normal colour.

"Hn, calling him by his first name? You must be very close, ahn?" Atobe smirked.

"Maybe," Fuji winked as he dragged Yukimura away from Atobe.

 _Syuusuke! We could've just agreed things there!_

 _I'd rather discuss this at home where it's safer, whether time froze or not._

 _Fine..._

 **:~:**

 **(Time skip once again, to around like 8pm)**

One by one the souls had disappeared from the group, indicating that the vampires had woke up. And right when Kirihara disappeared, being the last of them, the door banged open. The 6 vampires then marched in, with Kite dragging in a sleepy Tanishi.

"It's you guys." Tezuka calmly greeted.

"What do you want?" Sanada spit out.

Mizuki smirked, before saying in a soft but dangerous voice, "You'll find out very soon."

 **:~:**

"You said that you were coming tonight."

...

"Busy? That's just lame, Atobe."

Fuji, along with Yukimura, Eiji and Niou, were waiting for Hyotei to come by their house. But it seemed that Atobe was busy and couldn't make it.

"You could just ask the rest to come if they're free." Fuji replied, being the one on the phone.

...

"Fine, tomorrow night then."

...

"Okay." And hung up.

Yukimura looked up at Fuji, "So what now?"

Fuji sighed as he replied, "Since they can only come tomorrow, then let's just wait for them. Tomorrow is a Saturday anyways, we would only have morning practice."

"At least we have practice nya," Eiji sighed.

"Puri." Niou agreed.

* * *

 **FINALLY DONE OMFG.**

 **That took way too long.**

 **Remember the poll for the trilogy is still ongoing! And I'm continuing this story still even if it takes a month, I swear ;-;**

 **Chapter 8 should either be the first part of the second day if not the full day.**

 **Thanks so much for continuing to support this story! =D**

 **See ya'll later =)**

 **xx ~Emily**


	8. The Second Day

" **This took too long omfg ;-;"**

 **Konnichiwa minna! This is le Chapter 8 of the stories!**

 **By the way, the poll regarding whether this series is going to be a trilogy or not should still be going on until I post up chapter 9 or 10 since by then I would have started on the last few chapters. And the reason behind this is because the endings is going to be much different if you guys want a trilogy to the 'Vampiric' series.**

 **Ok enough talk this is a story not a blog god damnit...**

 **Title: Vampiric Vows**

 **Rating: T**

 **Main characters: Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Gen** **ichirou**

 **Word count: 1~2k plus(No word count this time cuz I'm not on my pc this time)**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Relax," one said. "You'll thank me later..."

Soon, yelps and shrieks were heard within the room, but the noises suddenly decreased to moans as the victims got dizzier. As they slumped over each other unconsciously, the awake ones smirked.

"Now what?"

"We train," the first one spoke.

"Our new friends."

 **:~:**

Fuji Syuusuke and Yukimura Seiichi woke up with a jolt, gasping for breath.

"Nightmare?" Yukimura breathed.

"A horrible one," gasped Fuji.

"Fujiko, nya?"

A redhead peeked in through the open door, and widened it to reveal himself and a grey-ish white hair trickster looking worried.

"Are you two okay?" Niou Masaharu asked.

"You two were panicking, nya..." muttered Kikumaru Eiji.

The two vampires looked at their connections at immediately felt bad for them. They had momentarily forgotten that their friends were able to feel how their connected vampire was at any moment.

"Gomen, Eiji." Fuji apologised.

"It's only nightmares, Niou," Yukimura looked at the trickster. "Don't worry about us."

The two humans looked at each other, as if they were trying to find an answer from each other. "Okay," Eiji sighed. "If you need us just call us."

"Piyo." Niou agreed as he closed the door behind him, leaving the vampires alone.

Silence befell on the two, but not when Fuji broke it by saying, "You don't think it's anything important, do you?"

Yukimura, still lost in thoughts, said, "Unless it's because of Genichirou and Tezuka..."

"What?" Fuji snapped his attention towards his friend. "How can it be them?"

The raised voice of Fuji broke Yukimura out of his thoughts and flustered, he replied, "Iie... that's not what I meant, Syuusuke."

The demigod then heard a sigh, and looked at the tensai. "Syuusuke?"

"I'm just worried, Seiichi. Gomen..." Fuji lowered his head, his brown locks covering his face. Yukimura saw the instant change within Fuji and inwardly sighed.

"I told you to stop feeling guilty, Syuu. Besides," the demigod placed a delicate hand on Fuji's shoulder. "we'll save them. I promise."

A scarlet line then wrapped around his hand and onto Fuji's shoulder, binding Yukimura's promise. But Fuji couldn't even feel the warmth within the promise as he felt it settling in into himself.

 **:~:**

"Oi, A-Atobe... I found them..."

"Ahn, what's with the trembling voice, Oshitari?"

"T-T-This..."

...

"Ahn? It's just them sleeping, Oshitari. Now leave ore-sama for his beauty sleep."

" _If only you'd notice what's really going on with them..."_

 **:~:**

 **(Time skip to that afternoon, cause nothing happened during practice)**

Practice had just ended at 1 in the afternoon, with both the sadists looking down. Fuji would just keep letting his hair down to cover his face; Yukimura has a dangerous but sad aura around them, making the practice for the others even worse. They wondered if anything had happened to the two, but didn't bother to question it.

"Ne, Seii." Fuji placed his pale hand on Yukimura's shoulder, after most of the people had left. "We gotta meet up with Hyotei."

"Atobe said that he's sending a limo to us after our practice." Niou shook his head. " A _limousine._ He's too rich for his own good."

"Hoi, nya." Eiji agreed.

As the four walked towards the Rikkai Dai gate, Fuji heard a whizzing sound getting louder, his eyes immediately locked onto the flying object towards...

"Seiichi!" Fuji pushed away Yukimura and grabbed the knife by it's sharp point, and cried out loud. The knife cut through his flesh deep, leaving his hand to burst out bleeding.

The knife was made of silver.

"Syuusuke/Fujiko/Fuji!" the other three cried out, the loudest being Yukimura himself, who would've been the victim. He looked towards the direction where the knife came from. Faraway, though very faintly, the Child of God saw a hooded figure with crystal red eyes. But before he could say anything, the figure disappeared.

Yukimura blinked before looking back at his injured friend. He bent down and checked on Fuji's hand. The tensai winced as Yukimura grabbed his wrist, as his injury was quite a bad one. Then the bluenette understood what happened.

The knife was aimed straight for his own heart in a very straight line. And it was so thin that Yukimura wouldn't notice when it was coming for him. But Fuji, though being next to him, was able to see the whizzing object and saved him in the nick of time.

"C'mon, Syuu," Yukimura helped his friend to stand; the humans standing near in case they needed any help. "Let's get to Atobe's first."

"Are you gonna be alright, nya Fujiko?" Eiji whimpered, clutching onto Niou, who didn't mind the cat-like acrobat's actions.

"Yes, I'll be okay," Fuji let out a pained smile, before turning back towards Yukimura. "Let's go, Seiichi."

And the four walked on, to Atobe's sent limousine.

 **:~:**

"How was it?"

"Very good indeed. Although if he hadn't grabbed the knife you would've killed him in one go."

"When's the next attack then? I want to kill them as soon as possible."

"Very soon, my friend..."

 _Very soon..._

 **:~:**

"Keigo-sama," a butler bowed deep. "Your friends are here as you have planned. Although one of them has his right hand injured deeply by a silver knife."

Atobe and the Hyotei regulars were sitting in a spacious, oval room; their meeting room. And upon hearing the news, Atobe slammed the table and stood up abruptly, making everyone (but Jirou ._.) startled.

"Ahn, his hand was injured?" Atobe said loudly. "Bring them here, including the injured one."

"Yes, Keigo-sama." And with another deep bow, the butler left the room.

The other regulars looked uncomfortable as Atobe sat down, who let out a grumpy sigh. Soon enough, the four people they were expecting walked into the room with sullen expressions.

"Atobe," greeted Yukimura.

"Yukimura," Atobe said with the same tone. He then looked at Fuji, who was clutching his right wrist, his expression telling everyone the truth.

"Oi, Choutaro," Atobe snapped his finger. "Heal his hand."

"Hai, Atobe-san!" The junior then hurried to Fuji and muttered some words, before the wounds began to heal by themselves. However, scars were left upon his delicate wrist, and Choutaro could do nothing about it; injuries made by silver objects always leave scars upon vampires if they were ever healed.

"Thank you," Fuji mumbled, as the junior walked back and sat down next to Shishido.

Atobe glanced once more at the group, before saying, "Why won't you sit down, hmm? Do you think that ore-sama doesn't want to you sit down?"

"No, we don't think of that." Niou glanced at Atobe, before pulling Eiji to sit where Gakuto was not; the two acrobats did not get along well. Then there left two empty seats next on Jirou's side, which was taken by the vampires.

"What happened to your hand first, Fuji?" Oshitari folded his arms, an amused look on his face. He didn't seem to take it in that Fuji was obviously attacked, but the vampire tensai only smiled, before flashing his scarlet red eyes at him.

"Someone tried to kill me with a thin silver knife," Yukimura stated, pulling the silver object out from nowhere. "But Syuusuke grabbed it by the sharp side, saving me but injuring himself."

"You could see it though, couldn't you?" Shishido glared hard. "Gekidasa daze!" (That's super lame!)

"He couldn't, nya." Eiji retorted. "The object was directly aiming for him, so Yukimura wouldn't see it."

"Let's go back to our topic, shall we?" Gakuto grumbled. "I'm tired of this already."

"Fine by me," Fuji stared at his injured hand.

"I, for one, found out the location of where they were hiding your partners," Oshitari coughed, and pointed towards the white wall in front of Atobe. Then, a digital map of Tokyo appeared as if a screen projector was active. "They're at this abandoned prison camp, but only using one small room that has never been used before to capture them."

"There are no windows, and the door locks from outside," Jirou yawned. Apparently he was waiting for the discussion to start by taking a nap. "At least that's what I remembered from Oshitari."

"So what ore-sama propose is this," Atobe stood up, before declaring. "We sneak up when they're asleep, then ambush them and save Tezuka and Sanada."

"But then they might not be there," Yukimura grimaced. "If we know Mizuki and Higa enough, they're bound to have moved them to a different room by now."

"I suppose that's true," Hiyoshi stared at the wooden table, thinking deeply. "Then do we wait until the last day?"

"If that's so, then we think of a safe plan to save those Hunters." Atobe stated. "Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu." Replied the bulky guy, emotionless as usual.

 **:~:**

"I can't believe the nerve of them," Shiraishi Kuranosuke cried. They had witnessed what the revived vampires had done and were shocked very badly. Some of them were crying, while others just kept sullen.

"S-S-Sanada s-senpai..." Kirihara Akaya was once again clutching onto Yagyuu Hiroshi, though the senior was hugging him, bearing his junior's cries as he knew how painful it was.

Another sob was heard, and heads turned to look at Echizen Ryoma, whose head was pointed downwards, his hair covering his feline eyes. He was clenching his fists, and his whole figure was trembling. "Buchou..." he sniffed and gritted his teeth, angry at what Mizuki and his gang had done.

No one was surprised that the arrogant freshman would cry. This is a situation that made everyone stunned. Kawamura Takashi, feeling for his kouhai, was trying to hold back his tears.

"I hope they're gonna be able to take it," Yuuji Hitoji sighed.

"Yukimura and the rest..."

 **:~:**

 **(Time skip, again, to the evening, the plan will reveal in the third night, I swear T-T)**

Fuji and the others were walking back towards Yukimura's home. They had decided to let the limousine driver stop them at a further distance away, and naturally the driver obeyed.

As the four walked in silence, they couldn't help but worry and wonder if the plan with Hyotei would work. Niou was looking towards the moon when a figure jumped out from the trees, a katana within his hands.

The trickster knew that it was another mini attack, and he quickly transformed into the first person he could think of, and as the figure was about to seemingly slice Fuji into half, he blocked it with his left hand.

"S-Sh-Shiraishi?!" Eiji half yelled, looking surprised at the person Niou had transformed into, then understood. The trickster was trying to save Fuji from using Shiraishi's hidden golden bangle underneath his bandages, and it was actually working.

The figure then sheathed his katana and jumped away, disappearing into the night.

"I can't take this anymore..." Fuji whimpered, falling to his knees. The depressed aura immediately encased the four, making the rest shiver in fright. _How can we even save Kunimitsu and Sanada when these attackers keep on coming? And seeing Kuranosuke... I just..._

Fuji screamed, over and over again.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He was losing all hope for saving the two Hunters.

Yukimura, on the other hand, was looking stunned. He had seen those clear eyes and with the katana, he was almost positive but couldn't believe who had tried to kill Fuji.

... _Was that... Sanada?!_

 **:~:**

"Tch. I almost got him!"

"Never mind that now, we'll show them tomorrow."

"Yea, right. We will tomorrow. For damn sure."

" _We will kill Fuji and Yukimura by tomorrow. Either we die or they do."_

* * *

 **Omg that's it.**

 **I'm so sorry this took so damn long yet I didn't write as much.**

 **I had no time over all the homework and life.**

 **And since no one voted in the poll, then I might as well not make it into a trilogy then... but you guys can still vote for it since I haven't post up the chapters yet.**

 **The last two chapters should come up soon enough.**

 **For now though I'm so sorry for posting this late ;-;**

 **See ya'll next time =))**

 **xx ~Emily**


	9. The Final Day,,, not Night

**Hi minna! This is the ninth chapter of Vampiric Vows!**

 **People actually want me to do a trilogy even though I'm not very active T-T**

 **This chapter should be the one to reveal everything. If not, the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for continuing to read Vampiric Vows!**

 **Title: Vampiric Vows**

 **Rating: T**

 **Main characters: Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou**

 **Word count:** **1932** **(If I have means I did the checking of errors and whatnot on computer, if not it's on my phone)**

* * *

Chapter 9

" _I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"_ He screamed, running away at full speed.

"SYUUSUKE!" Another screamed, wishing that his friend had not witnessed that scene. He turned to look at the other two, who probably looked as worried as he is. "You guys go back first, I'll find Syuusuke."

The others seem to be in a hesitation before nodding and left Yukimura Seiichi behind. And as soon as they had turned the corner, the demigod chased after his childhood friend, Fuji Syuusuke.

 _Please be safe, Syuu..._ Yukimura desperately prayed and hope that everything would turn out fine.

... ( **POV CHANGE** )

 _Nothing's ever fine, Seiichi._ Fuji looked at his friend run past him. He had become, once again, the wind; the breeze; the surrounding air. He knelt down on both knees, and soon after that, his body started to tremble.

He was crying.

Fuji knew that it really, and truly, it wasn't his fault. But for some reason he couldn't help but he had decided to push all the responsibility onto himself, making him feel the guilt.

"Syuusuke?" Yukimura sounded so close to him that he jumped. Momentarily, he seemed disturbed but as the doubt clears away, the Child of God knew that he was in the right place.

"Listen to me, Syuu. I know you're here, within the air. But just please don't go..." Yukimura lowered his head and wiped his face with his hand; He was crying. "Please... I can't do this by myself... just don't..."

"Seiichi..." the tensai barely let out a whisper. He knew that even though he was facing his friend, Yukimura could hear the voice from all sides around him.

That sad voice, though, was able to make Yukimura cry harder as he thought of all the bad thoughts that might be going through Fuji's mind. Fuji immediately felt guilty and decided to turn back into his normal form. Yukimura then felt the moist air (Fuji was crying in air form) reverting back into dry oxygen, and looked up to see Fuji back in his human form.

"I'm sorry, Seii." Fuji hugged his friend as tightly as possible.

"Just don't leave me alone, Syuusuke." Yukimura returned an equally strong hug.

"Are the others back home?"

"Yes, they are. C'mon, I bet they're worried about you as well."

"Arigato ne, Seiichi."

 **:~:**

' **DING DONG!'**

"They're here!" Kikumaru Eiji turned and ran straight at the door. He stopped right before slamming into it, and opened the sakura wooden door to reveal Yukimura and Fuji holding each other's shoulders. "Where did you go, Fujiko nya?!"

Eiji cried as he pounced onto his good friend, who stumbled back by the hard impact, but hugged back after the shock. Yukimura smiled, before turning to look at the other human who had came out of the house.

"Everything all right, Yukimura?" Niou Masaharu asked with concern.

"Yea," Yukimura turned and looked at Fuji, witnessing the 'glomping' scene, then back at Niou's direction, but behind him. "But what are Oshitari and Hiyoshi doing in my house?"

"They called to visit." Niou shrugged, "Looks like they were sent over by Atobe. They are following his plan, after all."

The demigod nodded, understanding what he meant. Atobe had decided to 'protect' the vampires from any unnecessary harm by sending them extra protection.

He sighed, clasped Niou's shoulder as he walked past him, not before saying, "Just don't let them have too much freedom, if not just shout."

And he let go of the trickster's shoulder, walked past the Hyotei regulars as he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm going to bed!"

As Yukimura went up the steps, Oshitari sighed and shook his head.

"His lover was kidnapped and right now he just wants to go to sleep? That's so cold..."

 **:~:**

Not far from the demigod's house, two silent figures were hiding in a tree...

"Oi."

"What is it?"

"When can we crush them? It has been forever!"

" _Be patient, dear friends..."_

The two whipped their heads down at the direction that the voice has spoken.

"Mizuki!"

" _You'll have your chance tomorrow night,"_ Mizuki smiled maliciously. _"Then you can crush them however you like."_

" _I only ask of one thing though... kill them in the end."_

 **:~:**

Yukimura went to sleep, or at least, he tried to. He kept thinking of the events that had happened to them, in particular his friend. Fuji had taken in so much pressure/surprise/shock that the Child of God wondered if his mask has ever cracked so much before.

He sighed, remembering the clear crystal eyes that he had seen twice that day. He was sure that they belong to two different people, and even so, the second attacker looked like...

 _Genichirou..._ Yukimura reached his hand up, touching an imaginary Sanada Genichirou. He sighed as he looked at the resemblance of the face he had seen earlier this evening. _Could it really be you...?_

 _ **YUKIMURA'S CURRENT THOUGHTS**_

 _Same eyes, same glare, but he really couldn't..._

 _But then again, it might literally just be him..._

 _And those eyes in the afternoon... were they really Tezuka's?_

 _If both attackers were truly Tezuka and Genichirou..._

 _Then it could only mean one thing..._

 _ **BACK TO HIS HOUSE**_

The door then opened slowly and softly, and Yukimura quickly feigned sleep. He knew who came into the room, but the person wasn't paying attention to him at all. To be exact, _Fuji_ came into the room and closed the door behind him. Then, without checking if Yukimura was really sleeping or not, he changed into his pyjamas.

The brunette, halfway with his change of clothes, had just realised where he was, and turned sharply to see if his friend was facing him or not. He knew that Yukimura wasn't sleeping, but he did care if he had seen him naked.

Thankfully, he didn't.

Fuji then shrugged his shoulders and finished changing. Without disturbing whatever the hell Yukimura was doing, he quietly slipped into his futon and fell asleep.

Moments later, when he was sure that Fuji fell asleep, the demigod then turned to look at him. Yukimura then felt all the emotions flowing within him, and couldn't stop his eyes from tearing up.

"Oyasumi, Syuu…"

Here sleeping was his best friend for life, the sadistic tensai that he had come to best terms with since they were young, and coming in second in his tennis club after his lover...

But now, to Yukimura's eyes, Fuji broke from the moment those bastard spirits took Tezuka and Sanada away. And just as he was seemingly about to have a full recovery from all the blame and guilt he had pushed onto himself, the assassinations had to come and shatter Fuji into billions of pieces.

Sighing, Yukimura faced the ceiling. _Otou-san,_ he prayed to his father, _please let Fuji come to no harm..._

' _I wouldn't be so sure about that, my son.'_

Were the words that formed within Yukimura's mind as he fell asleep.

 **:~:**

" _Come now, you two. It's time to sleep."_

"Yes master!"

 _I'll have to thank you two, Fuji Syuusuke, Yukimura Seiichi..._

 _For giving me..._

 _The best weapons..._

 _That can end your lives._

 **:~:**

"Ohayo, Syuu." Yukimura smiled serenely at Fuji even though he knew that the tensai wouldn't smile back.

"Ohayo, Seii." Fuji yawned before putting on a gloomy look. Strangely, his eyes were open.

The humans noticed the change within Fuji, especially Eiji, and shivered. "It's a bit chilly in here, nya..." the cat-person held his arms and pouted. "Fujiko, daijoubu nya?"

Fuji was about to dig in to his omelette (courtesy of Eiji; he made breakfast that day) when he seemed to have realised something shockingly. He then closed his eyes as he looked at Eiji.

"Ah, everything's fine."

His gloomy aura was instantly gone, as his usual smile was plastered onto his face.

Niou shrugged, and looked at Yukimura, who in turn shook his head. This was not the good time to make any references that might trigger Fuji's gloom again.

Just then, Shishido and Ootori from Hyotei walked into the dining room. The four who were eating looked up at glanced at them, while Shishido just looks at everywhere but them, and Ootori said, "Atobe-san is coming soon, please finish up soon, minna-san."

Shishido looked grumpier than before the Silver pair came in, and grunted, "Done. Choutarou? Good, now let's go."

And pulled his junior out before he could say anything else.

Yukimura heard a muffled chuckle, and turned his attention to the person sitting on the opposite side of the table. Fuji was giggling softly with his hand covering his mouth. The demigod smiled, before resuming eating his breakfast.

 **:~:**

 **(Btw the four of them woke up at dawn about like 6am; they always do)**

The sun was just about to rise over the horizon. To the civilians, thankfully the mysterious killer was not heard for days now. So even though they were cautious in the night, more and more were daring enough to go out in the dark now.

However, two teens were still lying down on their beds. And they couldn't sleep.

"Oi, Shiruka."

"What is it, Kentaku?"

"I can't sleep…"

"Me neither… Shall we sneak out?"

'Kentaku' sat up quickly and stared at his friend. "Sneak out? Did _he_ say…"

"If he allows us to leave, then it wouldn't be called sneaking out." 'Shiruka' glared back. "I don't think he minds if we take a stroll around anyways."

Kentaku shrugged, "Alright, let's go then. Let's just get back before sundown."

 **:~:**

"Ore-sama has arrived! Be awed by ore-sama's presence!"

Everyone within the vicinity looked towards Atobe, who was striking a pose after he had got out of his limousine.

Yukimura then heard a chuckle, and turned to look at Fuji, who had a knowing smile on his face. "He likes to do that, doesn't he?"

"Tell me about it," Oshitari walked over to them and sighed, with Mukahi walking cautiously behind him. "And you have to live with that for I don't know how long…"

Yukimura shook his head, smiling. He then started to walk away from his group standing at the entrance, mainly Fuji, Niou, Eiji, Oshitari and Mukahi, towards Atobe, who was doing the same but with Kabaji right behind his heels.

As the two walked up to each other, both parties fell into silence, anticipating the greetings to be a sarcastic one. But both sides were surprised when Yukimura cut Atobe off his greeting by saying, "We need to talk."

To affirm of his decision, he looked at the rest, more like glaring, with the final word, "Privately."

Atobe smirked, before snapping his fingers. At once, Kabaji, and the two maids whom had followed him to Yukimura's house, left his side to join the rest at the entrance. "Lead the way," he said, with that same smirk.

The group at Yukimura's doorstep parted to let them through, and followed them in shortly with the Charmers behind them. But they didn't follow Yukimura into his room; instead they went into the living room and sat in silence. No one spoke for a while until Niou spoke up.

"Has anyone seen Fuji in the room?"

…

That's when they notice that Fuji was gone.

 **:~:**

 _I can't take any more of this nonsense…_

 _And with this ominous feeling within the wind…_

 _He looked at the two talking, his eyes getting watery… He debates in leaving a message for his friend…_

 _And the answer was yes._

 _He would leave them as long as possible…_

 _And if possible…_

 _He would never see any of them again._

* * *

 **I'm so done with this!**

 **No worries guys the story is still coming up!**

 **Had a bit of writer's block, but it's alright.**

 **I promised that the story would continue, didn't I?**

 **Also, follow yf_emily_ on Twitter for any updates I would post!**

 **It's my own account but it's the only way I'm able to keep myself in check to update the stories!**

 **Thank you so much for your patience guys!**

 **xx ~Emily**


	10. You're kidding,,,

Konnichiwa minna!

First off I gotta say

OMG IM SO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS.

The main reason why the last chapter isn't out yet is that

my word file got corrupted.

I really am sorry about so I hope you guys can give me enough time to rewrite the story again

Give me 3 weeks max for this chapter alone, please?

I can promise two things,

1, the story will finish before the end of October

2, the third and final story will be thought, processed, written and published during my end of year holidays

Thank you thank you thank you SO MUCH for your patience guys

It really means a lot to me

Thanks again guys

~Emily


End file.
